


One change

by Pololilo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Humor, Protectiveness, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pololilo/pseuds/Pololilo
Summary: One new player in the game could have changed every thing.Luke and Leia weren't the first twins in the Skywalker familly, no, before them, Anakin had a sister too, one that became a Jedi with him. And what if she had been capable of prevent his fall to The Dark Side?Prophecies be damned. Shannon is going to  find a way stop her vision to became true and allow her family a better and happier future in a galaxy free from the Impire. Because, Anakin may be the choosen one, but Shannon is his guide in the Force.Also published on fanficion.net





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I started this fic on fanfiction.net a few years ago with the username Maria C. Weasley, but I thought I could give a try here also.  
> It is one of the many storys where Anakin doesn't turn to the Dark Side, but even if the ideia is already used I thought to give a try. However, I will warn you that the focous of the fic is mainly on my OC Shannon.  
> Also, english is not my first language, so forgive me for any mistakes. Hope that you like it. 
> 
>  
> 
> All the rights belong to George Lucas and now Disney.

_Long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…_

_Anakin Skywalker found that his great friend and mentor, Chancellor Palpatine, was the Sith Lord that the Jedi Council had been searching for years. Warned by the young man, Master Jedi Mace Windu and another three Jedi went to the Senate intended to stop the Chancellor, leaving Anakin on the Jedi Temple._

_However tempted by the dark side, Skywalker believes that his wife, Senator Padmé Amidala from Naboo, would die in the birth of their child and just the dark side knowledge could save her. Divided for his duties with the Order and his wish to save Padmé, Anakin chose to go after the Chancellor to find answers._

_Already considering as certain his dominion over Anakin’s mind, Palpatine and the dark side had disregarded one little detail in their planes of galactic domination. Shannon Skywalker, the twin sister of Anakin._

Shannon was coming back from a mission in Kashyyyk, the Wookiee planet to where she had traveled along Master Yoda, aboard a Jedi cruiser with the clone squad that followed her in battle, when she felt a disturb in the Force. Actually, Yoda have sent her back to the capital planet earlier than expected because both of them had sense some threat for the Jedi happening in Coruscant. However, never any of the woman premonition had caused so much pain like the one she felt in that moment, so strong pain that made her faint.

In her forced unconsciousness, Shannon could see a future where the Jedi no longer existed and the galaxy was controlling for the Empire. Could see what her brother would became, one individual more machine than man, and the destiny that waited her friends. She could felt all the pain, suffer and fear from that dark future.

When she finally woke, saw that many clones surrounded her with worried faces, including Commander Rex, a great friend (maybe a little more than that if she was gonna be honest about her feelings) and a true mate in many battle along the Clone wars.

\- We have to arrive in the Senate, quickly! – She shout the order, getting up with difficult. Shannon knew that, to dream stop that future became reality, she couldn’t waste time.

The clones, although still confused about what have happened with the General, didn’t delay to obey her. Rex, however, held her arm before she could go to the bridge.

\- What’s happening, Shannon? Firth you faint and now this order?

\- I had a vision, Rex. – She explained hesitant, mainly because had also seen what would happen to the clones. – Anakin is in danger.

She didn’t need to supplement that the rest of the galaxy and themselves were also in danger, because Rex was already shouting orders for the clones move faster and, from time to time, throw a worried look in her direction. She hadn’t had to deepen herself in explanation because he knew, as the rest of the clone squad, how deep was the connection between the Skywalker twins.      

Nevertheless, Shannon’s face was a mask without emotions, something that years of Jedi training had taught her, even that, deep inside, the worry with her brother and the galaxy was poisoning her. Luckily, in few minutes they have gotten out from the hyperspace and landed in the Senate platform.    

\- Shannon, wait for us! – Rex shout seeing the woman start to run out the ship.

She obliged herself to stop and turned to the clone Commander, letting him, for the first time, saw all her emotions stamped in her big blue eyes.

\- I need to do this alone.

\- But…

\- Rex, I know it’s difficult, but I need you trust me. – She cut him, knowing that she couldn’t afford to have the clone turned against her in the crucial moment. – Contact Yoda and tell him that he must protect the Jedi immediately. I really hope that we won’t need this measures, but I can’t risk that we lost everything.

\- I hope see you again, General. – He answer, after all, he can’t disobey a request from her. 

\- I hope see you too, Commander, all of you. May the Force be with you. – She answer, forcing a smile, before start running again.

In a short time none of the clones could see her, even that her red hair always had made her an easy target to locate.

\- You heard the Genera! – Rex shout, realizing that they were still standing in the platform. – We have orders to fulfill, men.

Shannon, obviously, no longer could hear the clones movement. Her mind was far away, her legs, helped by the Force, made her run as never before in her life and her heart tighten with every step. A reminder that, in the moment, time was her biggest enemy.

When she arrived in the door of the Chancellor cabinet, she have hesitated for a brief moment, afraid that was already too late, however obliged herself to expunge every doubt from her mind and enter in the room.  

Shannon had registered briefly the bodies of three Jedi close to the door, mas was on the other three figures that her eyes were focus. Anakin was holding tight his light saber in the direction of the window and the other two; ever from afar, she could see the confusion in her brother’s blue eyes. Mace Windu was over the windowsill pointing, threateningly, his own saber in Chancellor Palpatine direction, who look like had olden hundreds years since the last time Shannon have seen him.

\- You can’t let them kill me, Anakin. I am the only one who can save your wife. – He asked Anakin, who hold the light saber tighter. - Join me, and she will never die.

\- Anakin, don’t listen him! We must and this once for all. – Mace warned the young Jedi, realizing that the dark side threaten take over Skywalker.

\- We can’t do this. Is not the Jedi way. – He retorted, even that the real reason hadn’t no connection with the Jedi code.

\- Anakin, Padmé will die if you trust Palpatine! – Shannon yelled, recovered from her initial shock with the scene, and three pairs of eyes turned surprised in her direction.

-Shannon?

\- Skywalker? – Mace asked simultaneously to Anakin, both followed by Palpatine.

\- You?

\- Honestly, don’t you three have a better question? – She asked, hiding behind the sarcasm her real emotions. – What you think? That am I a Force specter?

\- What are you doing here? – Anakin was the first to question, have shortly forgotten about Mace and Palpatine.

\- I came to prevent you to make the biggest mistake of your life. – She answered removing a lock of her red hair from her face.

Friends and enemies look at her in shock; none of them truly understanding what was she doing there and how have she appeared so fast in Coruscant. 

\- She lie! – Palpatine yelled, realizing that could lose his control over Anakin if didn’t act fast. – You will lost everything if believe in this child.

\- Am I liar? – Shannon also yelled in disbelief. – I wasn’t the one who lie for him along all doses years, hiding be a Lord Sith. Wasn’t me who have just reveled his secret for the world. IT IS NOT ME, WHO WILL DISTROY HIM! You may think that I am only a kid, even its ironical because you are trying to use my twin brother, but I gonna protect my family, no matter what will cost.

\- Shannon, that the hell is going on here? – Mace asked in an attempt to understand what was really happening in front of him. He had gone there to destroy a Sith, but now he could see that there have been many more things behind it.

\- I need you to trust me, Master Windu. I know what I’m doing. – She requested without divert her eyes from Palpatine.

He nodded, after all, he had already seen her in action times enough to learned to trust in her judgment, even he couldn’t say the same thing about her brother. Obviously, he didn’t stop to threaten Palpatine with his light saber, but agreed in wait to kill the Chancellor and give some time to her, even it was not what he wished.

\- She don’t believe in you, Anakin. Don’t you see that she wish to you lose everything you love? – Palpatine argued ignoring Mace and his light saber. – You have already lost you mother because of her, don’t you remember?

\- Your viper. – She murmured, realizing that Palpatine was trying to turn Anakin against her by remember that Shannon had not believed in her brother’s dreams about their mother suffer as a true. – Anakin, I can prove what I say.

\- Just more lies.

Ignoring his provocations, she sited on the floor and started to whisper a chant in an old language. Palpatine have already realized that this action made her venerable and that he needed kill her soon if want to fulfill his planes. He could take care of Mace Windu easily, was just playing with the Jedi, made him believe that was winning; but Shannon still had a great influence in his new apprentice for him take risks.

It was in this moment that he saw the white light radiated by Shannon. A signal that has made the Lord Sith considered, for the first time, that he wasn’t invincible.

He was right in fear her.

Since Shannon always had a too strong mind to be deluded by his promises of friendship, unlike her brother, Palpatine had not given himself the work to watch for her in the same way he did for Anakin. After all, just exist two Sith, a master and an apprentice, he didn’t need Shannon if he already had Anakin. If he had watched her, maybe would have realized the reason why she resisted his manipulations and wouldn’t have been surprised for the woman potential so many years later.

The truth was, Shannon had, since was a little girl, an ability that the Jedi call Pure Aura. People like her were so unconsciously good, to the point to naturally forget about themselves to protect others, and had one connection so intimate with the Living Force that could not be hit by the dark side unless they put themselves against dark powers voluntarily.         

Yoda had suspected of the girl potential on the day that Qui-Gon brought the twins to the Temple, even that, because thought that was unwise train the boy and fear to split the twins, her training was refused in the beginning as well. However, his suspicions were confirmed when Dooku force lightning couldn’t hurt her during their confrontation in the Battle of Geonosis. Since then, the Great Jedi Master has been training Shannon in secret, so her abilities didn’t become a target, every time she came back to the Temple.

However, this ability was so extremely rare that was nothing more than a legend for most of people. Shannon, herself, has been the first person in millennia to born with the Pure Aura.   

\- It is not possible! – Palpatine yelled, hate and astonishment clear in his voice, while he realized the true about her.

Continuing to ignore him, she proceeded with the chant while a sphere has started to form in front of her.

\- See what I saw, fell what I felt. – She said, returning to the conventional language on the galaxy.

This made the images of her last vision have started to be showed in the sphere, as if was a movie. All the destruction that Shannon had seen in her mind was now in front of the other three. Not that she had reveled everything, because some parts were too painful to relive, but was enough for they understand. Obviously, even the content she chose to show hurt her deeply, and yet she didn’t allow any tear felt down her cheek, saving the Republic was more important than her personal feelings. 

With the end of the images, the sphere disappeared, but she wasn’t ready to envisage her brother and the horror that he felt for his own actions in that future.

\- Are you really going to believe in this girl? – Palpatine questioned with a dry laugh and both Shannon and Mace had to admire the Chancellor persistence to fulfill his goals.

\- This girl, Chancellor, is my sister and she would never lie to me. – Anakin defended her. Shannon’s vision had shown him that the dark side was not the answer for his problems. 

\- I used to think that you were more intelligent, Anakin. – He retorted with disdain while turned in Mace’s direction.

\- No! – The twins screamed at the same time.

Both of them had realized what would be the next step of the Sith Lord, but Mace understood the young’s warn seconds later, when the purple force lighting were already reaching him. He let himself distracted by Shannon’s vision. The same one that had saved Anakin, had put the Jedi Master in danger and the young woman realized this.

The two Skywalker saw the attack hit the Jedi Master who, in the middle of the pain, lost his balance. Without stop to think, Shannon threw herself and, with difficult, could hold Mace, even he was hung outside the window.

\- You know that have just expose yourself to my power, don’t you? – Palpatine questioned with a victorious smile. If he couldn’t have an apprentice, at least would have the pleasure to kill everyone in that room, including her. 

\- I’m not afraid of you. – She answered with determination shining in her blue eyes while she tried to find strength for bring Mace back to the “security” of the room.

\- You should have. -  He spoke darkly, made the force lighting reached Shannon

Never before she had felt so intense pain as the one she experimented in the moment, but she didn’t scream or talk. She could die, but she would never give Palpatine the delight of see her suffer, Shannon had much of the same pride and stubborn of Anakin.

She felt her vision become dark slowly and knew that were only a matter of time until her body couldn’t resist any longer, however Shannon didn’t let Mace go.

Then everything stopped. 

“Was this what my mother felt when she die?” She thought depressed while felt that the weight in her hand disappeared. “It’s seems that another person will need to take care of Ani, mom. You asked me to do this when we left you, but I can’t any more. I’m so sorry.”

Ironically, she didn’t call her brother for the child nickname since their mother death, when in an outburst of anger Anakin had slaughtered the tuskens and let her unconscious for have tried to stop him. But, just like on that day, she had accepted the ideal of death, had been the death of her mother or her own.

However, in middle of emptiness, she started listening a voice that was by her side since she was a baby:

\- Shannon. – The voice called again with urgency and, for the relief of her owner, the woman’s blue eyes started to open.

\- Anakin? – She asked as soon as she could identify that was laid with her head in her brother lap. – What happen?

\- I killed Palpatine so I could save you and Master Windu, than I pulled you into the room. Was for a narrow escape that you didn’t let him fell. – Anakin explained pointing for the ex-Chancellor body with had a light saber cut in the chest. – He could have killed you, Shannon! Don’t you know when the time to retreat is?

\- You taught me to never retreat. – Shannon retorted with a weak voice, but, despite the provocations, Anakin was to glad to get angry with her.

\- Good job, Skywalker’s. – Mace told the twins while rose with difficulty. Palpatine attack injured him as well, but he knew that had suffered a smaller charge than her. – I need to contact Master Yoda and tell what happed here. 

\- He must already be on the way. – Shannon warned. – I asked my clone squad to let him know about the situation before I came here.   

\- You two must rest. – Mace spoke nodding, so she would knew that he understood, and started to leave the room with slow steps. – You have already made enough for a day, mainly you, Shannon. However, we have a lot to talk in the Council latter.     

Shannon e Anakin looked at each other, both knowing that in the middle of that mess Mace had found about Padmé. Not that the Council haven’t already had a suspicion about something happening between them, but without the possibility to spoke encrypted if wanted to save her brother, the Council ended receiving a confirmation.

\- I’m sorry, Ani. I didn’t want them to discovered about you two.

\- You did what you needed to protect our family. I understand this and I’m sure that Padmé will understand too when discovery that you prevented me to transform the galaxy in a dictatorship. – He ensured her while caressed her red hair to calm her. For the first time in life was Anakin turn to take care of Shannon. – What matter is that both of us are alive. I swear that for a moment I really thought that I had lost you, Shan.

\- We are together Ani, always had and always will be. – She answered. Tears running down both of their faces. 

Although they had grown up together; even when were saved from Tatooine by Qui-Gon to become Jedi; and during a long time had been each other confidant; in a way that Shannon was the only human witness of his wedding; they had become distant in the last years. Anakin’s aggressiveness when fear the loss of his loved ones, as well as the Chancellor stratagems, had made him distrusted the Jedi and consequently Shannon. He had not trusted in his sister in the way he use to did and, deep inside, he resented the way she was recognize and respected among the Jedi.

However, hugging each other on the floor, they weren’t any longer the great Jedi Knight Anakin and Shannon Skywalker. Weren’t the Hero With no Fear and the Balance. The Chosen One and Pure Force, that must guide him among the paths of the prophecy.

They were, for the first time in many years, just the twins Ani and Shan, in the same way they have been when were children slaves in Tatooine and just had one another. The worries with future no longer mattered. They were alive and together once more, this was enough for both.         


	2. Changing the code

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay between chapters. Once again none of the characters belongs to me and sorry in advance for any mistake that you found, as I have said, I'm not a native English speaker.
> 
> Hope that you like this new chapter. 
> 
> PS: In this story universe, since is a fix-it ideia, Duchess Satine is alive, different of what happened in the cartoon Clone Wars; Also Ahsoka haven't left the Order, because Shannon convinced her to give it another chance, and is finishing her training with Anakin.

POV Shannon

\- Anakin! – Padmé yelled while started running in our direction as soon as she saw our speeders landed.

She hugged us tightened, or at least as tightened as her pregnancy allowed, and I couldn’t ignore all the worries she was feeling. She was following closely by C-3PO, who had already started one of his famous discussions with R2, something that could have annoyed me in another day, but in that one gave me a pleasurable sensation of familiarity that I had almost lost.

\- Thanks havens, you are both fine. -  She said with relieved, after had kissed Anakin, as if she was trying to be sure that he was real. – I passed all the afternoon with a terrible filling. Just like something awful was about to happen.

Her statement had made Anakin and I looked at each other, Padmé was not a Jedi, however, never a premonition has been more accurate than hers. The only problem was how we could tell her the truth without hurting her feelings.

\- Actually, you must know something. – I, finally, had created courage to start talking, even that I was extremely embarrassed. I had saved their lives and destroyed them at the same time, congratulation me.

\- What happened? – She asked returning to worried herself while tried to analyses our expressions.

We have guided her until the sofa, before started to tell the story and, honestly, I couldn’t say if I was trying to support Anakin or if was the contrary. What I know is that, in the end, I couldn’t look at neither of them and felt that my brother was also uncomfortable.

\- I’m so sorry. – I whispered, at last, keeping my face hid behind my hands.

\- Are you sorry? Shannon, you saved the whole galaxy and me from Sidious! – Anakin shouted, shaking me. – If someone must ask for apologize is me. I trusted him more than on my friends and my own sister, something that almost destroyed everything we always fought for, everything in what we believed.

\- And still, I was the one who reveled your secret, despite my promise.

\- I swore to protect the Republic and I almost joined the dark side to destroy it. I would become a monster and lost everyone that I love, despite my own promises to protected them.

\- Shannon, we both know that, sooner or later, they would find out the truth, mainly because of the baby. – Padmé spoke while held Anakin’s and mine hand.  – Shan, I could only thank you for everything that you did for my family, our family. None of you is guilty for what happened, Palpatine manipulated us all for years and none of us was able to realize this.

\- I’m going to help you two to solve this mess with the Council, despite what the Code says, there is nothing wrong in your love.

Anakin smiled in my direction with a comradeship that I feared had lost forever. Apparently, his confrontation with the dark side had restored what had better exist in my brother. However, before we could came with an action plan, we heard knocks on the door.

\- I think I should answer. – Padmé spoke, after a few more knocks.

Few hours ago, Anakin and I would have hide ourselves, so no one would realize our presence in the Senator apartment in such an hour, but now we didn’t have any more reasons to still pretending. Even because we knew that just a Jedi or Senate member who visited her with frequency would arrive without be announced by the guards, and I had no doubts of with option was the correct.

Even so, I was surprised that have been Master Windu waiting on the other side of the door. Obviously, his gaze changed between Padmé and Anakin, briefly passing by me, and focus again on Padmé whose belly couldn’t be ignored once you looked carefully. If, by any chances, there was still a doubt, it have disappeared in that exactly moment.

\- The Council made an extraordinary meeting and want to talk with you two, Skywalker, but with all due respect, Senator, it seems that subject also involves you. – He said in a serious way, but, strangely, he didn’t seem as upset as I would imagine. Considering that, Master Windu never was an enthusiastic about my brother behavior and had a truly love for the rules, I was expecting a worse reception.

Since they didn’t have to hide the true any longer, Anakin and Padmé walked holding hands when we have entered the Jedi Temple, but I stayed behind so I could walk beside Master Windu.

\- I had to tell everything that happened on the Chancellor cabinet. – He informed me with a small vestige of guilt in his voice. – Whether he had defeated the Lord Sith or not, Anakin still broke the Jedi Code and I couldn’t ignore this.

\- I know, Master Windu, I just don’t understand why you are feeling guilt. You were against our training since the beginning and never hid that you didn’t appreciate the way that Anakin and I deal with some situations.

\- The future of you two was never clear and, you must confess that, many times, both of you were inconsequent and let your emotions guide you, Shannon. However, you two have the heart in the right place, despite the temptations, and are excellent Jedi Knight. – He explained to me, but I could felt that existed more behind this, so I waited until he decide to continue. – I promised Anakin that he would win my gratitude if he was right about Palpatine and, as you knew, he was. In your case, let’s say that your actions Shannon, controversial or not, deserve the respect of this Order.

\- Do this meaning that we are going to have a chance to argue?

\- You could have acted against the Code when didn’t tell us about your brother and the Senator, however, technically, you never broke the Code. Besides, you are a Master now, the Council may refuse to listen Anakin, but they have to listen you.

\- Wait, I am not a Master. Don’t you remember that I refused the position before travel to Kashyyyk with Yoda?

That seems to have happened a life time ago, no a couple of days, but I could clearly remember have been called by the Council and, for everyone shock, had refused the position because didn’t think of myself as someone prepared for this responsibility. Said that the other Master couldn’t understand my choice wasn’t enough, but for someone that had been born as slave and lived meres 24 years, I didn’t believed that I could handle such expectative as the role demanded. I didn’t want a position for with I couldn’t do justice, and apparently, only Yoda could saw this.

Ironical, if considered that he suggested my presence on the Council without be a Master for made me felt better, and the same thing happened to Anakin before his presence on the Council be imposed by Palpatine. One strategy that, I could see now, was create to reduce my brother’s trust in the Jedi. Anakin had been furious and insulted by the situation, while I had asked to be in that condition.

\- Shannon, we respected your initial wish, but don’t be naïve. After what happened today, the Council already decided, you agreed with us or not, and you have already been consecrated Master Skywalker.

\- I am not ready, today should have shown exactly this! I went against the Code to protect my brother. How could you think that I am someone the people must look for guidance?

\- For what I remember from your history, people have come to you in search for guidance since you were six.

I knew very well that he was referring to the Project, which I created when still lived on Tatooine. – Yes, the name of the project is Project. Stupid I know, but, hey, I was only six, ok? – One project created in an attempt to make the slave’s lives a little better, distracting them of the depression and condition of their lives. It was no big deal, but a little help in without rules world of the Hutt, a way to made them feel better despite what they have been passing. When I came to the capital planet, I left the Project in charge of nine members who had helped me founded it and, for my happiness, I had discovered years later that, despite the Hutt disapproval, the Project still exist and my friends were able to buy their freedom.

\- Trust in us, Shannon, you deserve to be a Jedi Master. 

\- Thank you by the confidence. – I, finally, answered, knowing that they wouldn’t let me refuse a second time.

\- I’m going to leave you three alone for a few minutes. – Master Windu warned us before enter in the Council room.

\- What is going to happen now? – Padmé asked, assuming her political side to deal with the situation without freak out.

\- Probably, I will be expel from the Order, as we always feared to happen. – Anakin answered with shrug, but I could see how sad he really was. – No matter what happen, I chose you, Padmé, and I don’t regret a bit.

\- Don’t give up yet, maybe we still have a chance… - I started, hesitant about his reaction. – Master Windu has just informed me that was consecrate a Master by the Council.

\- Congratulations! When did this happen? – Anakin asked me with enthusiasm, contradicting all my expectative and worries; because it was the complete opposite of would have been his reactions some hours ago.

I knew that he would have resented me, we were twins and both had a great connection with the Force, he wouldn’t accepted that the Council chose me instead of him. In a certain way, I would say that Anakin was better than I; his pilot abilities, lightsaber and Force handle overcame my own, but, in other hand, I also knew that I was never as susceptible to angry as him. Apparently, this made a big difference.

\- They offered me the position before I went to Kashyyyk…

\- So, I was right, you had another reason to be on the Council that day.

\- I didn’t lie to you, if is what you are thinking, I was on the Council in the same condition as you, with means, without be a Master. – I retorted immediately, before his old resentment could appear. – I refused the position, so they gave me that option. I felt that I wasn’t ready for this.

\- Are you crazy, Shannon? Do you refuse a position on the Council?

\- This was pretty much every one reaction when I answered this, but I suggest that, by now, you stop question my mental health. As I said, this now give us a chance, but we don’t much time.

\- I’m not gonna let you lose everything because of me, Shan. I chose break the Code, you don’t deserve pay for this too.

\- We were in this together since the beginning. – I retorted, looking at him in a firm way so he would be sure that I was serious. – I will not giving up before I have done everything in my power so you could stay in the Order.

\- What do you mean by that? – Padmé asked confuse. – I know that, since you are now a master, you can speak for us, but I don’t understand…

\- Remember when we used to joke that Shannon could be a politician if she wasn’t already a Jedi? Well, happens that it is more than a joke. – Anakin explained. He had already realized what I wanted to do. – She is going to try convince the Council, just like what you do in the Senate, aren’t you Shannon?

\- Let’s gonna find out if I am as good as you always thought. – I answered, forcing a smile, before open the door. – May the Force be with us.

I had just entered the room, when I realized that many of the Jedi Masters had already returned in the hours that followed the incident with Palpatine, among them where Obi-Wan and Yoda, what I was grateful for. Automatically, I bowed myself before them, just like Anakin and Padmé did, but I could felt the fear that my brother and sister-in-law tried to hide.

\- Master Skywalker, your seat you must take, so the meeting start we can.

Obeying Yoda’s order, I seated in the chair beside Obi-Wan’s, but I could see that he was hurt because we had hid the true from him for all those years.

\- I listened that Anakin and you saved all the Jedi. – He started in a way that only I could hear him. – And that he is married to Padmé.

\- They have been married for four years. – I answered with honesty, in a hope that this could help in something.

\- Why you never told me? Obviously, I suspected, but…

\- We didn’t want to involve you in this mess. Didn’t want that you need to choose between be loyal to us or to the Council.

\- You two are like brother and sister to me, I would have never betrayed you.

\- I know, but you must understand…

\- I understand! Hurt me saying this, but I understand why you ended doing this. – He cut me and I felt as if half of the weight that I was holding had been remove of my shoulders. Of course he was still hurt, but would forgive us and that was enough for me. – I’m glad that you two are all right. When Yoda told me about Palpatine, I feared the worse.

\- When this all over, I will tell you that nothing that you imagined were close to what might have truly happened. 

-Skywalker. – Master Windu called and I need a few seconds to realize that he wasn’t speaking with me. – We received information that you broke the Jedi Code, deliberately. Is it true?

\- Yes. – Anakin answered with simplicity, at this point, deny would only make things get worse.

\- So you did know that you couldn’t build emotional connections or a family, because it would affect you impartially and your competence as a member of this Order.

\- Yes. – Anakin answered with resolution but I wasn’t the only one that saw his real hand tightened Padmé’s.

\- I require the Council permission to pronounce. – I spoke while standing and saw Obi-Wan sent me a half smile. He knew that I would never stop trying to help Anakin.

\- You are a member of this Council now, you don’t need our permission to speak. – Master Plo Koon explained to me.

\- I know, but, probably, me speech will be against what someone would expect from a Master of this Council. So, because of this, I ask your permission.

\- Our permission you have, Shannon. Continue you must.

\- As everyone know, I was taught in the Jedi way and I know them well, in the same way that recognize the mantra “There is no passion, there is serenity” and the reasons for its existence. However, even we can’t privilege the “I”, and with this I meant to say the ones that we care about, about the mission, I would like that you all answered, with honesty, how many times we could applied this rule in practice. – I started after a long sigh. This would probably be the most important speech in my whole life. – I don’t mean to say the Code is wrong or that I judge myself wiser that it and thousands of Jedi the had followed the Code. However, how many of us never felt in love and considered, for long time, if ignoring this love and remain in the Order was worth?

I looked around, ready to face the worse scenario, where all of them would admit had never felt this temptation. – Something that would ruin any chance that I had to make my argumentation work. -  So I was surprise when none of them manifested against me, not even Yoda or Master Windu, quite the contrary, they look almost excited that I continued.

\- How many of us have already compromise a mission so we could help someone that we love, be this person a lover, friend, master or apprentice? How many of us were obliged to suppress a pure felling as love or made him grow in secret?

  In both questions, most of the Council hands raised in the air as a signal of their agreement with me and I almost lost my ability to speak. I expected resistance, but realized that they wouldn’t hid the truth.

\- In the past this attachment rule didn’t exist, the holocrons show us that many of old Jedi had children, and I don’t deny that had had existed a very good reason for the creation of this specific rule. I even believe that it used to work, but the times have changed. The best in the Jedi are not our ability to understand the wishes of the Force or our mastery with the lightsabers, but that we are beings as the ones we must protect. – I continued gaining confidence as no one have tried to interrupt me. – Our love may make us, sometimes, negligent some of our duty, however it is the very same reason that motivate us to seek for peace and justice. Because we fight for them, so they can live in a better galaxy.   

For a moment I hesitated, my next step could give us the victory or the complete defeat. Still, it’s seemed the only way to prove my point, even that I hated put myself as the center of the attention, normally I would left this spot for Anakin.

\- I am certain that everyone here had been already inform of who Palpatine truly was and about what happened tonight. You may also know the I was there and, as I already heard, I “saved” the Jedi, but what you don’t know is that the only reason for I had the vision, that allowed all of this, was because I have a deep attachment with my brother. An attachment that was never saw with good eyes because of what the Code says.

\- Maybe, Shannon. However, why was your vision necessary? – Some Master asked me, I preferred not register who was. Considering the reason to why we were call by the Council, I was already expecting some kind of diffidence.    

\- For the same reason that Yoda always warned us. We were manipulated by Palpatine, all of us; he used our fears to blind us! This leads to angry, that leads to hate and to the dark side of the Force. Fear of lost our loved ones; fear of be caught. Angry for a pure feeling, that in theory would be a manifestation of the Force, must remain hid; angry for cannot tell the true to no one. Hate for the Jedi and their rules, and consequently, the victory of the dark side about someone’s will.

\- Wait a moment, Shannon; do you really believe that we could have avoided all of this since the beginning? – Obi-Wan asked me confused and I allowed myself a smile. I was hoping that someone would ask this question.

\- If do I think that we would have discovered Darth Sidious identity? No, I do not. However, according to logic, if the Jedi fear that our loved ones could be use as a weapon, would be easier resist to the dark side temptations if we were allow to share this worries with our friends and count with their guidance. How can we do this if we are forbidden to create attachment? When we are forced to keep secret, it’s inevitable that, sooner or later, someone view the dark side as the only possible solution. – I explained patiently. – Since we are Younglings, we have been teach that we should love all the beings in the galaxy and at the same time, denied us to express this love. Call me hypocrite if you want, but it doesn’t make any sense. 

A scary silence filled the room when I finished talk and returned to my seat. I feared that I had went too far and, obviously, couldn’t be sure if I even had convinced anyone, but, considering Anakin, Padmé and Obi-Wan’s shocked expression, I knew my speech wasn’t a complete disaster.  

\- Right Shannon is. – Yoda declared at last, and, even with all my relief, I saw the little playful smile in his face. With surprise, I realized that he was already expecting for this. – Rethink the Code we must.

\- What? – Some of the older Masters asked in astonishment. I don’t think that anyone, including me, had expected the Great Master Yoda would stay by my side.

\- What are your proposal, Master Skywalker? – Master Windu asked me, which caused even more surprise. As I had already commented, Master Windu was known by his love to the Code.  

\- Most of you will accuse me to be doing this just because of my brother, which wouldn’t be a complete lie. – I started, feeling my stomach twist, even that my little joke purchase some laughter. One thing was speak about a need for changes, another very different was propose this changes. – In my opinion, I don’t see any good in oblige the Jedi remain without feelings or a family. We may be one with the Force, with give us great responsibility, but above all things, we are living beings. So forgive me if I don’t believe the Force would deprive us of one of our innate characteristic. 

\- So your proposal is to eradicate the rule from the Jedi Code?

\- Yes, Master Windu, it is what I believe be the right thing to do.

\- Vote this proposal we must. Those in favor?

\- I. – I was the first to pronounce. Something comprehensible, considering that I was the author of the proposal.

Obi-Wan followed me, not just because he knew the pain of be kept apart of a love but also because he wanted to show his support to Anakin and I. One by one, the Jedi voted in favor of my proposal, I can’t say all of them, because some had lived so much time with the rule that didn’t accept any change, but must of them vote with me. And, again, I was surprised with Yoda and Master Windu’s support.

\- Appear that reformulate the Code we should.

\- You must thank your sister, Anakin. – Master Windu spoke turning to my brother, which, as Padmé, still had a shocked expression. I understood them, we never would imagine that could be so easy. – Thanks to her, your acts will not make you be expelled by Jedi Order.

After this, the mood on the meeting changed completely. We were finally able to celebrate the end of a war that almost destroyed us forever and, of course, my family and I had even more reason to celebrate. I must say that, for the first time, I saw the Council behave with informality; many Masters went to enquire Padmé about her pregnancy, after all, my sister-in-law helped the Jedi Order many times before, and other had already left in a hurry that seemed to me as try to indemnify the waste time with the old rule.

\- I want to have a sister like you. – Obi-Wan joked approaching me with Yoda and Master Windu.

\- Well, Anakin wasn’t, exactly, the only person who end up winning something with my effort, was he Obi-Wan? – I retorted, wcich made my old Master blush.

\- Shannon, is there any romantic case on this Temple that you don’t know? – Master Windu asked me and I marveled that he made a joke. Definitely, near-death experience could change a person.

\- Master Windu, I don’t know what you think about me, but I am not a gossip person, just happen that I know somethings that happen here. By the way, I was extremely surprise that you two supported me.

\- You don’t know half of the story, Skywalker.

\- Ok, I think now I should be afraid. – I joked, making the other three laugh.

\- What we will do with the young ones we need.

\- Give them some time before come back to work, Yoda, just the Force knows that we deserve some moments of joy after this war without purpose. – I commented looking around, for an atmosphere that in years didn’t seem as relax as now. – As I say, we are not different from the other beings in the galaxy. We have feelings and emotions, just like them, in other way we wouldn’t be more them droides. Let them have fun for a while.

\- However, you do have an idea in mind, don’t you? – Obi-Wan questioned me.

\- Well, considering that I grew up with my mother, I will always defend that, even the Jedi, have the right of a family. We didn’t born from nothing and the history of our ancestors make us who we are today. For me, children whose parents live in Coruscant should live with them and the ones that came from another planet should return home at least once a month. – I started with a scheme already forming in my mind. -  Besides maintain the familiar relations, we would also contribute for them know their own culture and world, a knowledge that would be exchanged between the children on the Temple. This would give them a better understanding about the different species that exist in the galaxy. We would be more them Peace Keepers; we would understand deeply what we must protect.    

\- Curious it is.

\- What?

\- I agree with Yoda, you speak with a passion that I have never seen in any other Jedi before. – Master Windu explained after change a look with Yoda. – Maybe the Order was really needing someone like you to realize that we were becoming obsolete.

\- I am just a girl, not a savior.

\- This is what make you different. – Obi-Wan concluded and was my turn to blush.

\- And the old ones? The Jedi that were already taking from their families?

\- I assume that we must tell them the truth; if they want, will have the right to search their families. Honestly, what the Jedi truly need are learn to work with free will, not controlled by rules. As I say, we are not droids; we don’t react to situations in the same way. –I explained shrugging before turned to Obi-Wan. Actually, I was relieved that they had returned talking about work. – Change the subject; I didn’t have the chance to ask before, but if you are here… Is this means that we are finally free from the coward of Grievous?

\- It wasn’t easy, but yes. At last, he is death.

\- So, is this war officially over?

-  In practical terms, not yet, but is just a matter of time. The Separatist lost both of their leaders and without he Chancellor, the Senate don’t have any other excuse to extend this war. I imagine that in a few weeks this war will be conclude for good.

\- And then, what are going to happen with the clones? Will they return to Kamino?

\- No, part of the Republic army they are. – Yoda corrected me. – In times of peace, a normal life they will have, like the other solder. If a new war start, convene they will.  

\- Are you relieved, Shannon?

\- Obi-Wan go find Satine or something to do and leave me alone.

\- Masters, if you excuse me. – Obi-Wan asked, clearly accepting me answer as a suggestion.

\- You change all the Jedi’s lives. – Master Windu commented once Obi-Wan move away for us.

\- For better, I hope. – I murmured, bowing my head in a sign of goodbye. – If you excuse me, I gonna help my brother and Padmé to return home before have some hours of sleep. In fact, I didn’t remember the last time I slept.

They don’t oppose, kind the contrary, they almost commanded me to sleep, and Anakin was more than happy to use my excuse to leave. We both were physical and emotionally exhausted. However, was just after Anakin’s speeder departure that we dare to talk.

\- I can believe you actually succeeded in convince them.

\- Honestly, neither am I, Ani. – I commented, letting the realization of what I did reach me. – I didn’t try to convince anyone in a speech bases since I try to made the Hutt agreed with the Project, and you know very well how that ended.

\- You are a born diplomat. – Padmé argued. – The Senate lost a valuable member to the Jedi Order.

\- I feel honor, but I could never did the same as you. My place is with the Jedi, not with politicians.

\- Jedi or politician, you are the best sister someone could have. I’m sorry that I ever doubt you and your loyalty.

  That night, I lay down with a smile in my face; I had achieve what I propose to myself and more. I could have my family, and so would my friends, and I had a feeling that Anakin wouldn’t have any more nightmare. I had become a Jedi Master and the Council requested my opinion.

Once it dawn, I would contact Rex and we, finally, would be allow to give a chance to our hearts.

I had never been so happy. In the morning, the future looked dark. The beginning of a dark and fear’s era, but now… Now I could only see light ahead. The Force may had strange ways to act, but in the end, it always conquer its purpose.


	3. Calm before the storm (part one)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for any mistake, once again, English is not my first language.

POV Shannon Skywalker

   -  We would think that, after Grievous’ death and the revelation of Palpatine’s true intentions, the Senate would have tried to reorganize itself and would have finished, once and for all, this damn war. – I complained in one of my meetings with Yoda, Mace and Obi-Wan

Since the incident that changed the Code and made me a Jedi Master two weeks ago, I had been convoked for many of these private meetings, despite all my protests that would have been better call a more experience Jedi. A situation that, probably, would have created an insurmountable abysm between my brother and I, but that now seems to fill him with proud.

\- We knew from the beginning that would still exist some conflict focus and, honestly, is not that surprise that the Senate don’t want to start a dialog with the Separatists. They are not anxious to admit that they pass all those years as a puppet in Sith Lord hands. – Mace answered me with a tired expression. – No matter how frustrating this is for the rest of us, Shannon.

\- And you say you don’t know why I dislike politicians. They are capable of complicate the most simple situations. – Obi-Wan argued.

\- What about Satine? As far as I know, she is a politician. – I tease, what made him blush.    

\- Who will be the new Chancellor, worrying also is. – Yoda remembered, trying to return the original discussion, but I could see that he was hiding a smile. – A decision the Senate has not made yet.

\- Depending of the proposed name, we could expect a calmer negotiation with the Separatists and a restore for the Republic integrity. If we, at least, knew with names the Separatists are willing to accept.

\- Well, we had kind of a contact inside the Separatists, but since the murder of Mina Bonteri it became harder to get information. Perhaps I could ask Ahsoka to talk with Lux and see if he can get us some information, even though he walked away from politics after his mother’s death. – I suggested. – At least, it’s better than nothing.

\- Speaking of contacts, I heard that Senator Amidala’s name is being considered for the Chancellor position.

\- Padmé will not accept, not with the babies just about to be born. – I answered, relieved that I no longer had to hide information about my sister-in-law. – Besides, she never wanted any high post after she finished her mandate as Queen, and considering that Palpatine was also born in Naboo, I really think is better that she stay just as a Senator.

\- Babies? – Mace and Obi-Wan asked at the same time.

\- Really?  Was that the only thing that you two registered of what I said?  Yes, she is pregnant with twins, with it is not a surprise considering the history of my family.

\- But, I thought they didn’t want to now before the birth.

\- They don’t know, but I feel that they are going to be twins, just like Anakin and I. – I answered uncomfortable.

I knew that they weren’t very confident in my prediction, with is funny because they were supposed to feel this through the Force, but I was not anxious to explain that I also knew that they were twins because I saw them in my vision of what could have happened with the galaxy. They will discover that I am right, anyway, so I remained silence.

\- Right Shannon is, calmly Senator Amidala nomination accept will not. – Yoda warned, once again bring us back to the discussion subject, but he threw me a quick smile so I would know that he also agreed about the twins. – A pity it is, but maybe another Delegation member be chose could.

The Delegation of 2000, which Yoda was referring, was a group of Senators, which my pregnant sister-in-law was among, that came together in a try to stop the continuous use of Chancellor’s emergent powers, fearing that this could bring the end of the Republic. And I must say that they were completely right, even if their speech sounded like as a Separatist one, according to some people.

This same small group was the one that stay beside the Jedi after Palpatine’s fall and was trying to repair the damages caused by the Sith Lord in a fragile Senate.

\- I say that our best options are Senator Organa and Senator Montha, both have a long history in politics, which should calm the nerves, and don’t have that unstoppable wish for power, with is so common in politicians. – I pondered. – Personally, I prefer to work with Senator Organa, but since Jedi don’t have voice in the Senate…

\- Actually, they requested our opinion on the matter yesterday afternoon. – Mace corrected me. – I don’t think that they will listen us, but, since we were invited, perhaps we will have a chance with a convincing representative.

\- I’m sure that any of the Jedi Diplomat will do a marvelous job. 

\- You know very well that we don’t want any of them as a representative of the Order on the Senate at this moment, Shannon.

\- Don’t start, I am neither a politician or a Jedi Diplomat, Obi-Wan. – I retorted facing my old master. – There is a reason to why I was always sent to our most aggressive missions.

  - Just because the war. – He argued. – You forgot that I trained you, Shannon, and we both know that you would never follow the path of a Jedi Guardian if not for the war. You were born to be a Consular.

\- Obi-Wan is right, it was never a secret that you preferred words to fights. – Mace agreed. – You may not have a formal training in this path yet, but you could easily pass as a Diplomat or an Ambassador Jedi.

\- And remember that you convinced the Counsel to change the code you must.

\- Shannon, nobody jokes that you could have been a politician for nothing.

\- I hate when you do this plot against me. But let’s remember that were you, Obi-Wan Kenobi, who won the nickname Negotiator during the Clone Wars, not me, and, for Force’s sake, Master Yoda, you are the best diplomat that I ever knew. So, please, why you want me on this?

\- It’s true, but you have forgotten that if Anakin were known as the “Hero with no fear” and I as “The Negotiator”, you received the nickname of “Balance”. Shannon, let’s be honest, you have the patient to work with politics that lack’s on Anakin and the flexibility regarding the rules that I don’t have.

\- Too old for this I am, Shannon.

\- You are not gonna let me leave until I agree with this, are you? – I grumbled, knowing that I have lost the discussion. – Honestly, I think you end winning me because of tiredness every single damn time. How long I will gonna have to stay on the Senate?

\- One week. The Order representation on the Senate a onetime thing is. – Yoda guarantied me. – And talk to Padawan Tano about the Bonteri boy you must.  

\- Yes, Master.  – I answered, bowing my head. – I see you in the Council’s meeting tonight.

\- Tell Anakin that I’m going to try seeing him later. – Obi-Wan asked me, knowing that I was going to meet my brother and Padmé for lunch.

It’s true that the Order had agreed in keep our Code change decision outside the public knowledge until the situation on the Senate was adjusted, but we were already authorize to share the information with some people, which made our lives a lot easier. In my brother specific case, that means the whole Jedi Order knew and Bail Organa, who have been helping Padmé to hide her pregnancy even before discovery all the true about the father. We were also authorize to tell Padmé’s family, but with all the mess on the Senate, my sister-in-law was not thrilled to reveal for her parents that she had been hiding not only a married but also a pregnancy.

   Anyway, it was refreshing not have to lie for my friends about where I was going.

\- Sure. – I answer Obi-Wan, before left the room.

 

POV Third Person

\- Are we going to have to handle her refuse every time that we offer her some position? – Mace asked after been sure that the redhead was faraway. 

\- Yes. – Obi-Wan answered with a laugh. – She didn’t do on purpose, it’s just Shannon’s way of being. Have been this way since she was my padawan.

\- Because of this, respect her we do.

\- Well, if you excuse me, Masters, I promise to help with the Younglings class today. – Obi-Wan said, also leaving the room after receive the older masters approval. 

\- Despise all this political mess; I’m relieved that I don’t feel any disturbance in the Force. – Mace commented once they were alone. – It have been a long time since the last time that this happens.

\- True it is. – Yoda agreed, however he was not truly paying attention, something that didn’t go unnoticed by the other master.

\- Are you worried with the changes inside the Order? – He asked, interpreting Yoda’s behavior wrongly.

\- No, our ally the Force is. And powerful ally it is, but the Jedi in decline were. Without the Skywalker’s, the Sith Lord recognize we would not. A lot we miss lately. – Yoda answered immediately. – Arrogant in our abilities we became, blind to what happened with the Order. Yes, blind. Skywalker challenged us when he broke the rules, but Shannon right was, the rules no longer work.   

\- She has courage, this we must admit, there isn’t many who would risk criticize a millennial method, even if they have seen its failures. Even less would have the capacity to prove their arguments.

\- Her love for her brother our salvation was. – Yoda remembered. – Something that the Code accept would not. Shannon doesn’t care for tradition, she never did, only with what is right worried she. Show us this characteristic she already had.

Mace didn’t need to ask about what Yoda was talking about, he still remember his own surprise when they discovered that the child had created a resistance against slavery on Tatooine. She had created a Project that provided relief and an escape for terrible reality of that people, years before she became part of the Jedi Order.  The same woman who loved her brother so deeply that she dared to risk her position on the Council to help him, was the little girl that ignored her own slavery to think in ways to help those who were in the same or worse situation.

Shannon, because of her condition of Pure Aura or not, have proved that it was possible to be selfless and maintain emotional bonds at the same time. She had proved that providing a normal life, without all the mysticism and isolation that had surrounded the idea of the Jedi, it was possible achieve a deeper understanding of the Force.

\- So, what is worrying you?

\- Shannon. – Yoda answered with simplicity before realize Mace’s confusion. – Haunted by what she saw she is. Anakin also, but she saw the future more deeply than he has.

\- I was there when she showed her vision and I agree that she didn’t reveled everything. – Mace commented, even though he would prefer to forgot that night. – Anyone would be affected by a vision like that, mainly someone without the proper training. You are not thinking that…

\- No, the Dark Side is not a danger for her. – Yoda tranquilized him. – Afraid that she will be haunted by the ghost of this vision I am. To protect us from this burden, share what she saw she will not.

\- Maybe, with time, she will tell you. Shannon knows that you, just like her, is familiar with the burden of knowing the future. – Mace pondered hopeful. – However, I don’t think that she is the kind of person who will be knocked down by this weight.  

\- Paying a lot of attention on her you are. Liked her you do, Master Windu? – Yoda asked with a chuckle, showing a sense of humor that most part of the galaxy ignored.

\- We all like her, Yoda. Shannon Skywalker is exceptional Jedi, even if her abilities are inferior to Anakin’s, and she humble. – He tried to disguise despite knowing that his friend would sense the true thru the Force. – It’s not hard to became fond of her.

\- Talking about this I am not.

The famous Masters Jedi had become close friends over the years, united by the necessity of show an example for the others members of the Order, they became confidants about their doubts and insecurity. However, Mace was still too attached on the rules in which he was raised to confess this secret to Yoda. 

Deep inside, Mace couldn’t help wondering since when the Grand Master Jedi knew about his growing feeling for the redhead Jedi. A feeling that he tried very hard to ignore.

\- Mace?

\- Why you want the answer to something that you already know? Yes, I like her in a way that goes beyond fraternal love or camaraderie, Yoda. I know I shouldn’t, considering not only the old rules, but the fact that I’m over 30 years older than her. I can’t explain how it happened, I just think that Shannon has something especial, something that attracted me since the moment that we start to fight side by side on the Clone Wars. – Mace admitted and Yoda gave him an approved smile. – No that any of this matter because she saw me just as friend. From what I heard, she is already involved with one of the clones of her and Anakin’s squadron.

\- Capitan Rex, I believe.  Hide what she felt for him she always tried.  – Yoda pondered, knowing that Mace had already accepted the fact that his love was not reciprocal. – Curious about what leaded you to support the Code’s chance I was.

\- You know, I would have considered leave the Order for her, but I never had a chance on her love, after all, we never had the closest convivial on the galaxy. – He commented thoughtful. – Do the same thing as Anakin would be unthinkable, but she made me realize that, sometimes, we can’t control what we feel no matter how disciplined we are.

\- About you she cares, just not romantically.

\- I know and, probably, it is better this way. I want Shannon to be happy, even if not with me, just the Force know how much she deserve this after everything she going thru. – Mace pondered. – Besides, I was trained for never develop bonds, love from distance is everything that I know, everything that I can do, I am not like her and Anakin. Her company is enough for me, even if we were just friends.

\- Your secret with me save it is. – Yoda assured him with a kind smile when he saw Mace’s silent request.

Obviously the Grand Master Jedi had perceived his friend’s feeling for quite some time, but since Mace never talked about the subject Yoda decided remain silence. However, privately, Yoda can’t help but laugh towards the irony of all the situation.

The serious Mace Windu - one of most inflexible followers of the Jedi Code, the one that had created the lightsaber form Vaapad; the same one that never believed and truesed in the young Skywalker as the Chosen One foretold – have fallen in love for Shannon Skywalker. The girl that never cared to break the Code to make the ones she loved happy; the young free spirit who tended to search the best on people long before she lost hope on them.

Ironic indeed, but the Force has unusual ways to behave, as Yoda knew well. Without even realize, Shannon changed Mace and his worldview, in the same way she had done with Anakin and other Jedi.

She saved the Order not just because she prevented Palpatine’s victory and reformulated the Code, but because her natural goodness and determination had kept the Dark Side, that exist inside every one of them, away.  Shannon was a treasure much bigger than even Yoda could have predicted when he met the nine years old idealist girl on her interview. She was also a Chosen One, however, unlike her brother, her mission never was to bring balance to the Force, but to guide them along the way and she had marvelously fulfilled her job.

   

POV Anakin

\- I still can’t believe that you hid this from me this whole time, Skyguy. – Ahsoka complained, pointing to Padmé and me, what made Senator Organa laugh. – I am your Padawan!

\- And I already explained that we had to keep this as a secret, Snips. – I retorted. – And it’s not like you tell me everything about you, right?

\- You don’t really believe that we wouldn’t have realized your feelings to Lux Bonteri, Ahsoka, but thinking about this now, since Anakin and Padmé kept their relationship as a secret for three years, even though none of them are the most discrete people in the galaxy, maybe you could have fooled us. – I listened a voice at my back and turn around to see my sister. – After all, we are talking about Anakin.

\- It’s good to see you too, Shan. – I grumbled sarcastic while she seated between Ahsoka and Senator Organa.

\- Am I lying, Bail?

\- No, you are not. – He admitted with a laugh, not caring, just like most people, that my sister tended to ignore formal treatment. – But it was so unreal and unbelievable that nobody ever considered that we could be right about them. That it could be true. 

  I just laugh while Shannon rolled her eyes, but, honestly, I didn’t care that she was trying to tease me, I was too happy. The simple fact that I could go out with my wife, without worry that we were going to be catch, was more than enough for me.

-Didn’t Obi-Wan came with you? – Ahsoka asked, bringing me back to reality.

\- No, he is taking care of the Younglings today so he can have a day off with Satine when she comes from Mandalore. – Shannon explained. – By the way, he said that he will gonna try to meet you later.

\- How was your meeting? – Padmé asked, showing a lot more interest in Jedi business that she used to.

\- It was interesting, but I’m curious about one thing: Which one of you had the brilliant idea of a Jedi representative on the Senate? – Shannon answered sarcastic while pointed to my wife and the senator.

\- What? – Ahsoka and I shouted at the same time, what call the attention of the few restaurant’s clients. However, it was no surprise that my apprentice and I didn’t see politics as a Jedi role.

\- I told you that they were going to send Shannon. – Padmé declared with a victorious smile, ignoring our question.

\- Don’t blame me, I just voted in favor of the proposition. – Senator Organa defended himself when confronted with my sister’s accusative look. – It was all her idea.

\- Padmé, I thought that you liked me.

\- And I thought that Anakin was the only dramatic on the Skywalker’s family.

\- Hey! – I complained, lightly pushing my padawan. – Don’t start, Snips.  

\- I like you, Shannon, but the Jedi presence should accelerate the negotiations and I had a pretty good idea that Yoda was going to send you when I spoke to him. – Padmé answered with a worry look, truly believing that had hurt my sister’s feelings, while se caress her belly. - It will be better for everyone if we solve this mess as soon as possible.

Ahsoka was the only one of us that didn’t understand my wife’s words and, for a moment, I wanted to kill Shannon for making Padmé remember this. She was worried that the Queen would remove her from diplomatic service when discovered about the baby.

 Shannon and I had agreed that it was not a likely scenario, but my angel wanted to be sure that she would leave the Senate in good hands before anyone find out about her. How, exactly, they still hadn’t realized that she was pregnant or any gossip about the father had started I didn’t know, but I had a suspicion that my sister, Obi-Wan and Bail Organa were behind this.

\- I had the impression that this emotional games should just work with Anakin. – Shannon complained, although she was not really upset. Which didn’t stopped her to stretch herself from behind Ahsoka to slap my neck.

\- Why did you do this? I had nothing to do with this.

\- Of course you have, you impregnate Padmé and now I can’t deny her anything. – My sister argued, making the rest of the table laugh. – And since you two put me on this mess, it is better that you make me company on the Senate during next week, got it? I’m not gonna be blamed if some stupid and Palpatine’s admirer senator end falling from his station on the Senate in case I’m leave alone.

\- Should we send another Jedi with Shannon to prevent you two to help her throwing someone from the station? – Ahsoka asked, seeing the glaze exchange between the senators.

\- Maybe. – They answered together

I couldn’t hold a laugh when I imagined some senators being pushed to death because they had gone beyond my sister and pregnant wife’s patience. I know it is morbid, but I felt so free after everything that we went to that I, probably, would be smile even in the worse tragedies. For the first moment in a long time, I was really happy.

 

POV Third Person

However, as should be expected, Anakin Skywalker wouldn’t kept this idyllic happiness for much longer, actually, it lasted for just a few more hours. He had just picked Padmé on the Senate, after she had fret herself with another useless session, when his comlink biped, notifying him that both of them were waited for a Jedi Council meeting.

\- What happened? – Padmé asked worried, suspicious about the subject after remember a conversation with Bail Organa. I she knew that Anakin wouldn’t like, at all, if she was right.

\- I have no idea, I just left from a meeting about the last focus of battle on the Outer Ring and nobody said anything about this to me.

He tried to get some information thru Shannon or Obi-Wan on their way to the Temple, but neither of them knew anything, actually, they were as surprise as Anakin himself with his convocation. But, although she didn’t say to her brother, Shannon deduced that something must have happened on Senate since her morning meeting with Yoda.

\- Senator Amidala, Skywalker. – Mace greeted them when the couple entered the room, already complete with the council members.

\- Masters. – They answered together, not for the first time relaxing due to Shannon’s presence as a member.

\- Excuse us for this call you must, but disturbing news we received.  

\- The Intergalactic Banking Clan is planning to get power over the Republic by charging all of your war debts immediately, something that will destroy your already fragile structure, as you know very well senator. – Master Koon explained.

Shannon exchanged a worried look with Obi-Wan, both realizing the convocation reason, at the same time that Padmé frowned, once again her suspicious had been correct. Anakin, definitely, wouldn’t like that.

\- We need that you intervene for a deal, senator. – Mace continued cautious. – We need that you negotiate with their representative, Rush Clovis, when he come to Coruscant to present the charging.

\- What?! – Anakin yelled, finally understanding. – No way in hell that this is going to happen!

\- Ani. – Padmé reprimanded him.

\- Anakin! – Shannon and Obi-Wan spoke at the same time, trying to shut him up.

\- It’s not what you are thinking, this time! – He complained outraged, and the truth were that, even if the Jedi could feel a little of jealous, this was not Anakin’s dominant feeling. – Last time that Senator Amidala had to interact with him, she ended poisoned and almost died. This would already be a worrying condition for a new encounter, but she is pregnant this time!

Most council members were shocked by Anakin’s ability to control his emotions, something that he were never able to do before. Shannon and Obi-Wan were part of the few people that had already realized the absence of Anakin’s fears after he had been allowed to tell the truth about Padmé and him. Shannon even went further to say that her brother’s jealous have decreased because now Padmé could tell her suitors that she was married.

\- Even if hurts me to say this, Anakin is right. – The redhead joked. – We can’t put Senator Amidala on this mission, not now.

\- Master Skywalker. – Padmé called, signalizing that her sister-in-law shouldn’t continuous. – Is there anyone else that can do this and succeed?

\- Afraid that not I am, senator. – Yoda answered, looking fixedly to the young senator.

\- So I’m going to arrange a meeting with Clovis.

\- Padmé…

\- I can take care of myself, Anakin. – She cut him and, honestly, he had already learned that it was pointless to argue with her when she decided to do something. – Besides, the Republic will not bear this imposition and, with all the problems that we are still facing because of Palpatine, I can’t let this happen.

\- We are grateful for you commitment, senator, but I believe that it’s a consensus in this council that we are not send you without protection. – Master Luminara clarified, soothing Anakin’s nerves.  

\- Yes. Alone you must not go. – Yoda agreed. – Skywalker, escort her you must.

\- With one of us? -  Shannon asked, even that she was rarely called by her last name.

\- Anakin. – Yoda answered with a smile. 

\- Which your permission, masters, I would like that Shannon went with me. – Anakin asked looking to his sister.

He realized that could still be tempted by the Dark Side, mainly because Padmé would have to deal with Clovis, and Anakin trusted his sister to prevent this risk, after all, Shannon’s vision had frightened both twins. Besides, as Shannon always said, their mission tended to go wrong when they were apart and he didn’t intended to prove her theory incorrect when Padmé was involved. 

\- Permission granted. – Mace agreed, feeling that Shannon was happy for this decision. – May the Force be with you.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you liked it.


	4. Calm before the storm (part two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, sorry for any mistakes.

POV Shannon

A week had passed since the Council meeting and Anakin, Padmé and I were on their apartment, preparing ourselves to Clovis’ arrival. 

\- There is still time for you to change your mind.

\- Anakin! – She complained while fixing her dress, helping to hide her pregnancy.

\- You behave so well when we were before the other Masters. Why can’t you be mature about this when we are alone as well?

\- Because, my dear Shan, here I don’t have to worry if I’m causing a good impression.

\- You seem to forget that I am also part of the council now, Anakin. I could tell them.

\- No, I haven’t forgotten, but I know that won’t snitching me or ever think about return the code to its previous form. – He argued smirking at me.

\- If anyone tell how you two behave when you are alone, nobody would believe. – Padmé grumbled, even if we all knew that she was hiding a smile. – Well, only Obi-Wan.

\- You are lucky, you had to see our fights when we were six.

\- We used to drive mommy crazy. – Anakin completed with a little bit of sadness in his voice.

\- She would be proud of you two, just as I am. – Padmé comforted him, giving him a kiss and hugging me afterwards.

\- Mistress Padmé. – C-3PO called entering in the room. – Senator Clovis’ ship has just arrive.

With a whisper from her part and Anakin’s grumble, they moved away from each other. Earlier that day, we had agreed that would be smarter to keep their marriage and her pregnancy hid, mainly thanks to why Padmé was so vital for the mission. But that didn’t mean that they were happy about it.  

\- Padmé, it is so good to see you again.

\- Hello, Rush. – She answered diplomatically, with an enthusiasm that she didn’t have, after all, I knew very well that his treason to her and to the Republic were never really forgiven.

\- You! – He yelled with his smile disappearing when he recognized my brother.

\- Yes, me. – Anakin retorted with a threatening voice. – You have any problem with that?

\- What is a pilot doing here? – He questioned Padmé and I finally remembered that my brother went on that mission disguised as a pilot, since he was acting against the Council orders. So, shocking, am I right?

\- Anakin is a Jedi Knight. – Padmé corrected him, putting herself between the two men. – And that is the Jedi Master Shannon Skywalker.

\- Why are the Jedi here?

\- Why it bother you? Are you hiding something?

\- They are good friends of mine and…

\- We had business with the Senator. – I completed for her, refraining my desire to use the Force to shut Anakin up. – As I am sure you already know, Coruscant have been busy since Palpatine’s death. Anyway, we were already leaving, right Anakin?

\- Right. – He groaned and I hid a smile.

For a moment, I really thought that I would have to drag him out the apartment, but he ended following me to the corridor where we would be waiting. Ready to help her in seconds if something went wrong.

\- Honestly, I thought that I wouldn’t have to deal with your jealous crises after the self-control you shown in the meeting. As your only confident in the last three years, I have had to endure this behavior from you enough times for a lifetime.

\- I’m not as bad as I used to be. – He defended. – But it’s easier to remain calm when I’m not seeing the way he looks at her.

\- Padmé loves you. – I assured him. – She would never have illegally married you, risking ruining her successful career in politics, if she didn’t love you, Anakin.

\- I know, Shan… And to think that I almost lost her.

\- Don’t! Don’t speak about it. – I begged, feeling the familiar pain in my head, and I closed my eyes in an attempt to erase the images that insisted to come back to my mind. – Please, do not speak about that again, it is enough that I’m haunted by my vision every night.

\- I’m sorry. – He said, quickly hugging me when he felt my pain through the Force.

\- You couldn’t have known.

\- You know what? Generally, between you and me, I’m the one with the nightmares.  – He tried to joke, tapping the tip of my nose. – Is it going to help if you tell me about it?

\- You and I were running through the desert in Tatooine, we shouldn’t be more than nine, and, incredibly, we were happy as if we were playing of something. – I told him with a smirk. – But then, we were surrounding by a shadow, with Palpatine’s laugh in the background, and I was stuck while it wrapped you. When the shadow, finally, disappeared, and I could see my surrounding again, it is not you who were by my side, but the black helmet of my vision. Darth Vader’s helmet. 

\- Your vision is not going to happen; we already changed it, Shannon. – Anakin declared, drying the tears that rolled down my face. – I promise you that I will not be corrupted by the Dark Side.

I nodded in agreement and tried to smile at him, but I knew that it was not the kind of nightmare that disappeared with comforting words, or with the time. I would be haunted by those images, that reality, - because, for me, it was as real as if I had lived all those years of Empire and Rebellion – for the rest of my life. I would never live again without the constant worry to make sure that the future I saw would never come true.

\- What did you say? – I asked returning to reality and realizing that Anakin had spoken with me.    

\- I asked if you spoke with Rex after all this mess.

\- We met once, before he went to Kamino to solve his situation there, but with everything that is happen in the Senate and in the Order, we are limited to few conversations through hologram. However, we agreed to give a chance to “us” when things calm down.

\- My little sister is growing up. – He teased me while messing with my hair. – And now she has to deal with love and her important position as a Jedi Master.

\- Would you stop? Please?!

\- What? Shouldn’t I be proud of you? I may be the Chosen One prophesized, but it didn’t change the fact that you are the youngest member of the Council in the whole Jedi history.  

\- Who told you about the prophecy?   

\- Wait, did you know about it?

\- Yoda told me when we were going to Kashyyyk. Apparently, before Sidious’ death, there was a huge divergence about if you were or not the Chosen One. – I explained shrugging. – With everything that happened since I returned from the Wookiee planet, it is not exactly a surprise that I have forgotten that conversation.

\- Obi-Wan told me. – He answered me, clearly holding his laugh. – And, since you always change the subject, he also told me, in glory details, about your initial refusal to became a Jedi Master. Which, I must say, it probably was also a first in Jedi history.

\- Since we are twins, you know very well that I’m only 24 and I didn’t think, actually, I still don’t think, that I’m able to fulfill the expectations of a Jedi Master being so young and inexperienced.

\- Mother must have dropped you from a Hutt’s barge when we were kids. – He argued and was my turn to roll my eyes.

However, before any of us could continue the teasing, we felt a feeling of satisfaction coming from the apartment. A sign that Padmé got the deal, as surprise as it may sounds.

\- She is fast. – I verbalized my thoughts, knowing that only an hour had passed.

\- That is my girl. – Anakin answered me with a pride smile, which soon changed for a frown. – I just don’t understand why she still need to dinner with him if she already got the deal. Can’t we simple send him away?

\- You know as well as I that things in politics don’t work that way. At least on that aspect we could considered Palpatine as a good example. – I answered without caring to hide the rancor on my voice.  – He certainly knew how to play the game and manipulate everyone around him.

\- I already apologized for trusting in him, Shan.

\- You hardly were the only person that he deceived, Anakin.  

\- Master Ani, master Shan. – C-3PO called us, walking in our direction with food and R2 by his side. – Mistress Padmé asked me to bring something for you to eat without letting our guest realize, why I cannot understand. You should be dinning with them.

\- It’s complicated, 3PO. – I answered patiently. – But thanks Padmé for us, please.

\- I don’t understand human behavior R2. – We heard he complained for the astromech droid while they returned to the apartment, which, of course, only made Anakin and I started to laugh.

\- We really messed up with this droid’s programming.

\- We were nine, Anakin, you should be happy that our only mistake was to give him an exaggerated moralism and annoying commitment to the rules. – I argued. – Which, I admit, is a little ironic since none of us have ever had one of this characteristic. Really, I don’t know what we had in mind when we put this on the programming.

\- We could have fixed him somewhere along the years, but I can’t bear to change him. Like it or not, he was our first big mechanic work and, no matter how annoying he can be, I kind of like him that way. – Anakin pondered, turning to face me. – He was one of the good memories I have from our childhood.

\- We spent nights without sleep to work on him after we stole some pieces from Watto’s shop in the morning. – I remembered, seeing clearly the kids that we used to be. – I fondly remember the podracer that freed us and some small inventions that I built for the Project, but those nights have a special place in my heart. Build C-3PO was something only ours, the moment when we could just be the Skywalker twins.

   - I hate that planet with all my strength, even knowing that you have a different point of view, but…

\- Not even two ex-slaves could have just bad memories of their childhood. And mother helped a lot on this, after all, she always tried to protect us from the cruelty of the world.

\- She didn’t... – It was rare to made my brother smile when speaking about mom or Tatooine, reason to why I was so proud of myself for achieve this, but I also understood why he stopped himself. I had felt too. – There is something wrong.

I didn’t disagree, I didn’t say anything, I just ran after him. And, this time, I couldn’t accusing him of exaggerate in his jealous, because the discomfort that we felt through the Force proved to be Padmé trying to push Clovis away.

\- Rush, don’t! – Padmé demanded, defecting his attempts to kiss her, and I saw the angry start to overcome my brother.

\- Are you deaf? – Anakin yelled, pushing Clovis away from Padmé before I could stop him, which I’m not sure if I would have done. – Didn’t you hear that she don’t want you?

\- What are you two still doing here? – Clovis retorted with angry. – And why do you care so much? I thought that Jedi couldn’t love.

Obviously, considering all the time that my brother had to hide the true, a thing which he was never good at, I must say, it was not a surprise that the commentary irritated Anakin even more. However I were not expecting him to punch Clovis’ face.

\- Ani! – Padmé yelled desperate, and I saw her hand protectively rest on her belly.

\- Do you want to fight? Great! But be sure to do this as a man, without your Jedi tricks, after all, you will not stay in the Order for a long time after I tell them about your behavior today. 

\- Done.

\- Stop! – I screamed, using the Force to hold both men in their place. Everything that I didn’t need was Padmé going in premature labor because my stupid brother stressed her.

\- Shannon, let go of me! Let me teach a lesson to this idiot.

\- Anakin, you are better than this and was doing an amazing job controlling your temper, so I won’t let you screw everything because of this jerk. – I retorted, facing my brother, so he would stop to use his own abilities on the Force to get rid of me, before turn my attention to Clovis. – As for you, representative Clovis, what happens inside the Jedi Temple or any relationship between my brother and Senator Amidala is none of your business.

\- Your brother?

\- Because, no matter what, you don’t have the right to force her, or any women for that matter, to do anything she didn’t want. As for your initial question, you must be really dumb to believe that we were going to leave her alone to meet someone that poisoned her.

\- I… I…

\- Go away, Clovis. – Padmé spoke, putting a hand on my brother shoulder. She might not be a Jedi, but she knew Anakin enough to realize that we need to calm him. Fast. – Trying to give a second chance to our friendship was clearly a mistake.

\- Padmé…

\- Leave my house before I’m forced to ask Anakin and Shannon to make you leave.

I was really impressed by how my sister-in-law could revert the situation to make it sound as if she had truly invited him with good faith, when we were manipulating him from the beginning. But Clovis didn’t know that and he worked with her times enough to know that she wouldn’t negotiate again, so he turned to his speeder.

Something that made Anakin’s posture relax immediately.

\- Are you all right, angel? – He asked, his eyes changing from threatening to loving in seconds.

\- Everything is ok, Ani. We are fine.

Unfortunately, Clovis was not far enough that he didn’t listen them, so he turned his head to look at them. I could felt his jealous and surprise when he realize that my brother and Padmé were holding each other; she resting her head on his shoulder and Anakin caressing her belly with his real hand, but I almost couldn’t remain serious before his expression when he realize the truth.

\- You are pregnant!

\- Yes. – Anakin muttered, even if it wasn’t a question. – Any problem with that?

\- I thought that you were smarter than let an affair ruined your reputation, Padmé.

I was ready to stop Anakin from doing something stupid, even if I couldn’t understand how Clovis was so crazy to continue testing my brother’s explosive temperament. For the Force’s sake, he was known as the Hero With no Fear, it was supposed to be a hint. However, I soon realize that I didn’t have motives to worry, because Padmé kept him still, even though she was as angry as him. Clovis achieved the amazing task of not only anger my brother, but also my sister-in-law.

\- There is nothing here to ruin my reputation. – She declared with her voice as cold as ice. A tone that I never listened her use before. – Until the last time I checked, there was no demerit in a woman be with her husband’s child.

\- Husband?!

\- Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and I have been married for four years.

\- I told you to stay away from business that weren’t yours. – I commented with a sarcastic laugh. – Now, in case you didn’t have listened, leave my sister-in-law’s apartment before I let my brother throw you out.

He didn’t start to discuss again and left the room running, scared of the threat that Anakin and I represented, which is funny since, as Jedi, we were supposed to be guardians of the peace in the galaxy. But, in this particular case, and forgetting Anakin’s jealous, I would say that Roush Clovis deserved the lesson.

\- Where are you going? – Anakin asked confused when he saw that I was also leaving the apartment.

\- To the Jedi Temple. Someone has to warn the Council that your married will be holonet’s headline tomorrow. – I explained, shrugging. – It’s the only thing that Clovis could still do to avenge his broken heart.

\- I really tried to keep things under control, but…

\- You fulfilled the mission that was given to you. You got the deal and prevented that the Republic to bankrupt. – I remembered her. – We all knew that we would have to announce the change sooner or later, so don’t you dare blame yourself for Clovis’ choices, Padmé. Actually, there is just one thing that I can’t understand.

\- What?

\- How could you like him in some point of your life?

\- I was just a teenager. – She retorted. – I didn’t know what I was doing!

\- This is not an excuse. I had an excellent taste for women since I was nine. – Anakin argued smirking for her, and both of us couldn’t hold a laugh. We all remembered that first meeting in Watto’s shop very well.

POV Padmé

Shannon was right. Clovis did tell about my wedding to the gossip network of Coruscant in revenge, and, despite the Order announce about the changing in the Code, my fellow senators knew the minimum of math to realize that it wasn’t the reality when Anakin and I married.

I must admit, however, that the news didn’t have a huge repercussion, since the common population tended to like us, with or without scandal, but, unfortunately, I couldn’t say the same of the senators. They seem to live just to scandals and intrigues. So, after the revelation, I started to receive strangers glares while I walked through the hallways and I also knew that their favorite gossip subject was my advanced pregnancy, even though none of them had realized this until then.

So I was relieved that my friends remain by my side, protecting me from this niggardly, and Shannon’s presence on the Senate during that week was indispensable, not only because of the politic aspect, but also to shut up all the gossip about me. Just one angry glare, which made her strangely similar to Anakin, was enough to stop every whisper and I’m under the impression that she is teaching this technique to Bail and Mon, for when she isn’t around anymore.

Gladly, the news didn’t arrive on Naboo, an intervention of the Jedi or my friends I’m sure, but I saw myself in the obligation to tell the queen before she finds out from someone else. I admitted that I was nervous, because I may not have wanted to stay in politics after finished my mandate as queen, but I also couldn’t imagine myself leaving now, and – even with Obi-Wan, Bail, Mon, Shannon, my handmaids and Anakin telling me that I was being paranoiac – I couldn’t see how the queen could make another decision.

I’m, for once, glad to say that I was wrong. 

Of course she was not happy to find out about the story and that her main senator was pregnant, but when she realize that my marriage was no longer illegal and that I wish to remain on my current position, even with the baby, her posture change. She not only gave me her authorization, but also her blessing, to continue as a senator, in her own words: I was too valuable to the nubbian politics to stay away from the Senate, especially after the mess Palpatine made.

\- Galaxy to Padmé. – Shannon joked, waving her hand in front of my face.

Which brought me back to reality, to the small restaurant where she, Bail and I were lunching. It was her last day working with us on the Senate, so we wanted an intimal farewell, not some meeting to establish alliances or continued the debates.    

\- Sorry, I was a little distracted.

\- Are you thinking about the election? – Bail asked me. – Because, for the first time in a while, I think everything is going to be all right.

\- How could it not, after the Jedi Master’s speech supporting the Delegation candidate?

\- I swear that if you weren’t pregnant I would punch you and Anakin that forgive me. – She complained, but I knew that she wasn’t really mad. Actually, I came to learn that Shannon had a huge complex about being made the attention center. – You didn’t use to tease me so much.

\- Blame my years living with your brother.

\- Don’t worry, I already blame him. – She answered me, with made Bail laugh. 

\- How are we supposed to survive without your sarcastic comments on our lunch, now that we experiment this entertainment, Shannon? I think that I used to consider the Jedi extremely serious people.

\- It’s what we want the galaxy to think. – She joked. – But, about your other problem, I think that I could record some hologram if you want, however, it will not stop you two to call a senator by some very offensive names.

\- And since when we could depend on you for this? Apparently, Anakin was not the only one influenced by Tatooine’s language, and, as far as I remember, we were the ones that needed our self-control to prevent you to use this language as well as restrain ourselves. 

\- Breha always told me that she envied my ability to restrain from insulting someone. – Bail commented with a smile.

\- How is she, by the way?

\- She is well, considering everything, and I’m going to spend some days in Alderaan, before the results of the election, to see her. I haven’t had the opportunity to go home since this mess began.

\- I knew the feeling. – I commented, remembering the last time that I went to Naboo and the many months that Anakin and I stayed apart because of the war.

\- I hope that you can rest. – Shannon told him, even if she was putting a hand on my shoulder to comfort me. She could probably feel my emotions through the Force.

\- You know, we were thinking about adopt a child because we always wanted a daughter. But I don’t think that would be wise to continue this plan now.

Shannon and I knew very well that he was talking about the fact that his name was appointed, with the Delegation and Jedi’s support, to compete as Chancellor.

\- You two will be amazing parents one day. – I finally spoke. – And I’m not saying this just because my hormones are messed up.

\- You will also be a marvelous mother, Padmé. – Bail assured me before turned to Shannon. – And I dare to say the same about you.

\- I don’t intend to have children so soon, Anakin alone gives me plenty of work. – She joked, although I could see pain hid in her eyes. – No offenses, Padmé.

\- He is your brother, I can’t be offended every time that you complain or tease him.

\- Ladies, I’m sorry but I must leave you now. – Bail warned us, even though he was still laughing thanks to our family interaction. – I can give you a ride before I leave to Alderaan if you want.

\- Go home to your wife, Bail. – I answered with a kind smile.

\- I will take care of her. – Shannon assured him, answering a worry that only she could sense through the Force.

Obviously I didn’t refrain myself from rolling my eyes, since, just like my husband, Shannon, Bail, Obi-Wan and some other Jedi considered that it was their responsibility to protect me because I am pregnant. Almost as if they believe that I would broke if at least one of them wasn’t around or that I could start to give birth at any second.

\- You know that I don’t need protection twenty four hours a day. – I grumbled once we were alone. – I can take care of myself.

\- Your definition of security is controversial, to say the least, mainly considering your historic.

\- You understood me, Shannon!

\- You have to be patient with us. Anakin, as you always knew, is, by nature, worried with your security, so… of course my brother will be ten times more protectionist now, especially after the nightmares, because don’t think, for a moment, that he has forgotten them. As for the rest of us, well… you must remember that you are the first pregnant woman in our inner circle and we want to make sure that you won’t be alone in case you need something, so, yes, we are going to be over-protectors because is the only way we can make up for our inexperience. – She explained, shrugging. – If I were you, I would just accept this, because you will not change our behavior.

\- You know, this is what Thypos has been telling me since he became my head of security when I was still a queen, well, this and that I don’t make his job easy.

\- That you certainly don’t, but, don’t worry, I know that this baby is going to be an excellent revenge to all the white hair you and Anakin gave us. – She joked. – But now, speaking as your sister-in-law and future worried aunt, I must insist that you also need to rest. Don’t get me wrong, I admire you commitment to the Republic, but, before you start to complain, I must remind you that you can’t worry just about yourself right now, because all this stress is going to be bad for the baby.

\- I know that and this time you won’t need to oblige to do anything. Actually, Anakin must arrive at any moment and we are going to enjoy some time alone before the baby is born. – I explained, even if I didn’t understand why Shannon were laughing. – Apparently, the Counsel thought that he deserved a break after all the situation with Clovis and Palpatine.

\- My dear Padmé, you sometimes forget that I am part Counsel now, so you don’t have to explain them to me.

\- And you could bet that I deserve this break. – The unmistakable voice of my husband made itself heard on my back, making me understand Shannon reaction.

\- Please, don’t start doing this in front of me. – She complained while we kissed. – Those weeks with you two in Lake Country were enough for a lifetime, thank you very much.

\- We love you too Shannon. – Anakin retorted, seating beside me and kissing me again to tease her. – But you must know that I would be extremely happy if I don’t see you or anyone else in the next days.

\- Anakin! – I scolded him.

\- Don’t worry, I have also received a license and have plans for it. – She answered and I think that, for the first time, I saw her blush.

\- Spill it out. – Anakin told, realizing that she was hiding something.

\- Rex finally finished the paperwork that he have to sign now that the war is over and he want to enter to the Republic army as more than a clone. So… he must be arriving in Coruscant by morning. – She explained with her blue eyes shining in excitement.  

I can’t help but smile, even if I didn’t know the clone commandant that she fall in love very well, I always hopped that she found love and happiness, after all, Shannon was our biggest ally and protector during all those years. She deserved that reward more than anyone else that I know.

The truth was that I loved Anakin with all my heart, but, even if Shannon hadn’t become part of my family through marriage, I would considered her as a true sister.

\- I think I must start preparing my intimidator speech, even if I must say that I never thought I would have to play the role of a protective brother.

\- Anakin, you were the one that was asking me if we have already spoken!

\- I know, but now he is really coming to stay with you and I have to make clear that he will be a dead clone if he hurt my little sister.

\- First of all, we are twins so stop call me little sister. Second, Rex was our captain during the whole Clone Wars, I think that he already know very well what you and I are capable to do when we are angry or when somebody hurt a person that we love. And third, keep your exaggerated protectionism down to your wife and kid.

\- You know, that was the only good thing in the old code, I didn’t have to worry with you dating someone. – He retorted, making me roll my eyes. They could be so immature when they wanted.

\- I must remind you that I am your sister, Anakin, and, despite what the code used to say, we are sited here with your pregnant wife. So, as you can see, the code were not important for some people, mainly the ones with Skywalker as a surname.

\- It may be so, but you were the one that incorporated all Obi-Wan’s love of the rules.       

 - Hey, I break the rules too!

\- Yes, but just because you are a Skywalker and don’t try to deny that you always felt guilty after. I, on the other hand, never have this problem, if I lost my sleep on nights is because of a whole different reason. – He answered blinking to me and that was my turn to blush.

\- Ok, too much information. – Shannon said with a horrified look. – I’m leaving before you decided to tell me more about the things that you two do behind closed doors. If you need me, just send me a message.

\- You are a jerk. – I complained, hitting his shoulders while I watched Shannon quickly move away. – This is not the kind of subject that you talk about in public conversations.

\- Yep, but I am your jerk. – He retorted while helping me getting up from the chair. – And I’m about to pass some alone time with my beautiful wife without no worry that we may be interrupt by a call, because now they know very well why I’m not on the Jedi Temple. So I’m not sorry for making my sister leave as fast as I can.

\- You could have just ask her.

\- You have a sister too, Padmé, what is the funny in just ask?

\- You are a jerk, Anakin. – I repeated, even if I were smiling. – I just want to see if you will think that this is so funny once Shannon decided to get revenge on you.

He just laughed, dismissing my supposition, especially because we both knew that Shannon didn’t really mind his teasing. And on that moment, I decided follow my sister-in-law’s advice and just enjoy the moment, after all, we all deserve a day-off after the least days.

 

POV Third Person

They should have imagined that, considering who they were, the perspective of a few calm days, without unpleasant interruption, was completely utopic, but even Anakin’s Jedi ability couldn’t have foreseen what was waiting for them on the apartment.

\- Master Anakin, my lady...

\- Not now, Threepio, we just arrive. – Anakin cut him while helped Padmé to get out of the speeder. – The next domestic crises can wait a few minutes.

\- But... – He gave up once he realize that none of humans was giving him attention. – Oh dear!

Particularly in this case, they should have listened Threepio, at least they wouldn’t almost had a heart attack when they saw the visitors waiting for them on the living room, or better yet, waiting for Padmé.

\- Padmé, we… - Jobal’s smile disappeared when she realize that her daughter were not alone and seemed scared to see her family again.

\- Mom? Dad? What are you doing in Coruscant? – She asked in a shrilly, even if Anakin was trying to calm her through the Force.    

\- We heard about the Chancellor’s death and how the Senate became a complete mess. – Ruwe explained looking from his daughter to the Jedi. – We hadn’t seen you in almost an year and it didn’t seem very likely that you would have a chance to visit Naboo soon, so your mother and I decided that the only way for us to see our daughter were coming to Coruscant.  We thought that you would be happy to see us after all this time.

\- I am happy! – She retorted, recovered from the shock, but didn’t dare to hug them. – I just spent a whole afternoon in long debate on Senate and I am surprise to see you two here, it’s nothing more than that. Anakin was kind enough to give me a ride home. I’m sure that you still remember him.

Anakin raised an eyebrow, in a silence question about why she didn’t tell the true to her parents, but Padmé’s only answer was to let him see the fear in her eyes. She hid so much of her life and for such long time that now, she feared her parents’ reaction.

But, obviously, the Nabberrie couple didn’t miss their glance exchange or the way that the Jedi was still holding their younger daughter’s hand, after all, they have realized in the first and only visit of Anakin to the family that he had feelings for her. However, Jobal was the first one to realize the true reason behind her daughter jitter and why, despite that, she were glowing.

\- You are pregnant!

-  What?! – Ruwe yelled, looking from her wife to daughter, which choose to hide her face on her husband’s shoulder.

\- You knew that you would have to tell them eventually. – Anakin murmured to her. – Better sooner than later, angel.

Ruwe may not have listened the Jedi’s worlds, but their interaction left not doubts about who was the father and his vision acquired a peculiar red shade. In his opinion, no one could mess with his little girls.

\- Have you impregnate my daughter?!

Actually, Ruwe might have started a fight with Anakin to defend his daughter’s honor, even if he was not normally a violent person, if Padmé hadn’t acquired some experience after the Clovis incident and haven’t stayed between the two men.

\- Dad, stop! Yes, Anakin and I are expecting a child, but you don’t understand, we are married. – She spoke quickly, afraid to lose her courage.

\- Married? Since when? – Jobal asked as surprised as her husband.

\- Four years. – Anakin answered for Padmé. – We got married right after Geonosis’ battle.

\- And have you never thought about telling us, Padmé?

\- It’s was complicated, mom, until a few days ago what we did were forbidding for the Jedi Counsel. Anakin could have been expelled from the Order if they found out. - She explained, trying to calm things down. – No one could knew about our marriage, not even you.

\- But, all those years?

\- Please, don’t be mad with her, it was all my fault for being a Jedi. – Anakin answered to defend his wife, but with a calm that were unusual to him. – We were wrong to keep this as a secret, not just from you two, but from great friends that could have helped us, but we were young and didn’t want to risk anyone trying to stop us.

\- And we didn’t want anyone else having to pay the consequence for our choice.

Ruwe was still angry, but his wife’s hand on his shoulder was a reminder that he must remain calm. Lose their daughter marriage and know that she spent years living a lie, definitely were not what they dreamed for Padmé. The truth was, she had been a proud and a worry for the family since she entered the diplomatic service and had became queen at the age of fourteen, but they have always imagined that, despite the distance that her job had created, they would be by her side on the important moments of her life.

  However, despite all the hurt, Jobal could see that couple loved each other deeply and just wanted to be together, what helped her feel better.

\- What about your career? – Ruwe asked, for his wife’s disapproval. They had already lost too much of Padmé’s life to risk an alienation from their daughter.

\- I will remain as a Senator by the queen request. – She answered as calm as she could. – I know that this is not what you were expecting from me and, you can be sure, that this is not the way that I wanted to tell you the true. But I suppose that is better than if you had discovered through the holonet.

\- It wasn’t that bad.

\- Ani, you are one the most famous generals of the Clone Wars and I’m not, exactly, an anonymous person, as you very well know. You should be happy that Clovis’ gossip still hadn’t reached the whole galaxy and that most people, unlike my fellow senators, have more important things to do than care about the personal lives of their heroes.

\- And who you think are holding the news to spread beyond the core worlds?  - He retorted with a small smile.

\- Oh, I have no doubt that, somehow, Shannon find transmitter and joined a task force to damage the towers or she bullied the paparazzi to leave us alone. Actually, knowing her and our friends, they probably did both. – She answered laughing, momentarily forgetting her parent’s presence. – Although it doesn’t seem like, she can be very intimidating when she want.

\- It runs in the family.

\- This is funny, I always thought that it was because she practiced on you.

\- Don’t be ridiculous, Shannon can’t intimidate me.

\- Careful or I will ask Artoo to record a proof. – She retorted.

\- Sorry, but who are you talking about? – Jobal asked confused, finally daring to interrupt them.

\- My sister, Shannon Skywalker.

\- You met her on that visit on Naboo. – Padmé remembered. – She is the redhead Jedi that traveled with Anakin to protect me.

\- And what about your child? – Ruwe asked, once again insisting on the subject. – Padmé, you are a smart girl, you can’t honest believe that things will remain the same once you have a child.

\- I’m not naïve, father, and of course I know that things will change, but I won’t be the first or the last politician to have children. The fact that I’m pregnant don’t mean that have to abandon everything.

\- It may be, but I doubt that any other senator have had a child with a Jedi.

\- What are you implying? – Anakin asked angrily.

\- You will not be by her side to help with the child, will you? You will be traveling through the galaxy while my daughter deal with the consequence of your relationship.

\- Dad!

\- Yes, I’m Jedi and, sure, I will have to leave Coruscant on mission, but so will Padmé as a Senator and don’t you dare imply that I will be happy to be away from my wife and kid, because you will be a fool if you think that about me. – Anakin retorted sharply. – Both of our works is too important to the galaxy for us to abandon them, but I will never abandon Padmé because of this. She and our baby are the most important people in my life.

Ruwe still wasn’t happy with the situation, but he knew his daughter and that insisting on the discussion would only make Padmé angrier with him. After all, she had inherited his temper. 

\- I still don’t like the way you did things or that you hid this from us, Padmé, but you are our daughter and we want you to be happy. – Ruwe said after a moment, making Jobal breath with relieve. – If this is what you choose, we have no right to try to change your mind.

\- Thanks dad. – She answered, hugging him with a radiant smile. – I know it’s not easy, but I have never been happier in my life.

\- Welcome to family, Anakin. – Jobal greeted him with a maternal smile, glad, despite everything, that Padmé had found someone that loved her so much. – But I must warn you that our older daughter will not be happy with this news, you see, she and Padmé used to be the best confidants.

\- I’m sure that Sola will also understand why we had to hide the true. – Padmé argued, not wanting to tell them that her sister may not have known about the wedding or the pregnancy, but knew that Anakin and her had been together for the last four years. – By the way, are you going to stay for dinner? I’m afraid that it’s nothing fancy because we weren’t expecting visitors today, but I would love your company.

\- I think that this will the perfect opportunity for a catch up and we have a lot to talk about.

\- Should we invite Shannon? – Padmé asked in a whisper, so only Anakin would hear her.

\- Are you crazy? Your parents are already pissed off with us because of all the secrecy, at least, give them some time to get used to the idea before introduce them to my sister, cause, came on Padmé, they will realize that she knew all along and they will not be please with it.

And Anakin were right. With the time, the Naberrie’s became found of him, mainly because of how happy he made Padmé and the joy of their grandchildren, but they never truly forgot how they were shut off  on the beginning of couple life and how they preferred to trust on his family instead of hers. Not that the Naberrie hated Shannon per say, they just couldn’t feel comfortable around her, once they realize that she had been the only human witness of their wedding.

 


	5. Luke and Leia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, but life made it difficult to edit this chapter.  
> Once again these characters don't belong to me and this fic is also posted on fanfiction net under the same name. I hope that you like it.

The Young Jedi was at the spaceport since early morning, leaning back against one of the pillars, with her hood in place so her red curls remained hidden. And, curiously, that wasn’t the first time that a smile played on her lips during the morning; after so many years teasing Anakin about his escapes and lies to meet Padmé, she had to appreciate the irony of behaving in a similar manner while was anxiously waiting for the Kamino’s ship arrival. Even if she was no longer breaking any rule by being there, she couldn’t avoid the uncomfortable feeling that everyone were looking and judging her. 

Truth be told, Shannon could barely sleep on the previous night because she knew that she would meet Rex in the next day – and both Anakin and Obi-Wan would have a full day if they knew about it; if they knew that she, Shannon Skywalker, was finally allowing herself to behave as a silly girl in love.

And because she knew that her brother, as well as her old mentor – whose she now considered as an older brother – would never stop teasing her if they knew, Shannon went to Padmé in search of advice (actually, that was far from the first time that the Jedi was glad that her brother defied the code and married the senator). So her sister-in-law was the one to calm and assure her that it was perfectly normal to feel that way and that she shouldn’t be embarrassed about it.

However, it was easy to forget her fears the moment that she saw the clones leaving the transport – most of them part of the squad that she had leaded alongside Anakin – and she didn’t need much time to spot Rex in the middle of the group.  

The Capitan had been her friend during the years of the Clone Wars, one of the few people who she would trust unquestionably – who she would trust her and her brother’s life – and Shannon needed a long time to realize that her feelings weren’t so platonic as she wanted to believe. In truth, it was Ahsoka that shown her that, even if the padawan had no idea of what she was doing, when she commented that Shannon worried about Rex just like Anakin did with Padmé. Obviously, at the time, her brother’s padawan really believed that she was talking about strong friendship ties.

For a woman that had never had time for romance – mainly because she had to bear the weight of her brother secret marriage with Padmé since she was nineteen years old – it was surprising to discover that the young togruta was right and, even more surprisingly, that the Capitan felt the same way about her. 

\- Shannon. – He murmured when recognize her and she saw his face smooth in a smile while he parted from the others. – You are truly here.

\- I told you that I would come. – She retorted with a laugh. – By now you have should already known that I always keep my promises.

\- I do know that, but I also know that this is very new. For both of us. It is not as if any of our training had prepared us to deal with feelings.

\- Anakin did well, even without the training.

\- The general always liked to the be the exception for every rule, although I still can’t believed that I never realize that was really something more between him and the senator.  

\- If it makes you feel better, this is the same reaction that every member of the Jedi Order and half of the Senate is having right now. Ahsoka is still heartbroken that Anakin never told her and I don’t think she will stop using this against him so soon.

\- Well, I’m glad to see you again, especially because we are outside the battlefields this time. – He admitted, creating courage to hold her hand. – You seen lighter and I never thought that I would see that someday, especially after that vison on the ship.

\- I don’t want to talk about that day, at least, not today, please. Let’s just be Shannon and Rex for a change… well, at least, in the best way that a Jedi and soldier can do that.

\- All right, but someday you will have to talk with someone about that, even if this person isn’t me. You forgot, but I saw you after that vision and I don’t need to be a Jedi to know that you can’t go through this alone, no matter what you think. – He alerted her with worry. – However, today, maybe we can forget a little about the rest of the Galaxy and focus on us. The only problem is that I have never in Coruscant in a leave before so do you, by any chance, have some plan?

\- Padmé gave me some suggestions…

  ...............................................................................................................................

POV Shannon

 

We went to dinner like two normal people, which sounded as a totally weird and unlikely concept on my life, but I really think that it was the best decision we could have made. We could never ignore the people that we are and it is obvious that most of our conversation revolved around battle and military experience. However, I have also talked about my childhood in Tatooine, before I became part of the Order, and Rex made up for the fact that he didn’t have any childhood stories by telling me about what means to be a clone.

We were honest and pragmatic – which would probably frustrate every romantic that I know – but these were the consequences of years of military training and, possibly, one of the reasons that we became attracted with each other in the first place. Neither of us wanted to go deep in a relationship that was doomed to fail (mainly because, with all of our inexperience, we would never recover emotionally if this happened); so we talked a lot about how we could make this work. About how it would affect our performance in future missions (honestly, we both had already seen Anakin put countless mission in jeopardize because of Padmé).

We also talked about the fact that clones weren’t programed to start a family and the problem that he would grow old a lot faster than me, because of the speed program that created him. That, as a Jedi, I had been taught to never form attachments – even if this problem was less problematic for me because of my mom and the fact that I am a Skywalker – and that the Order and my family would always be my top one priorities.     

In the end, we came to the conclusion that we could make this work and I think that both of us felt a lot more confident to talk about this face to face than we had with similar conversations over the hologram. However, unlike my brother and Padmé, we also agree that we had no reason to rush the thing between us, after all, with the end of the war, we had time to do things on our own rhythm.

And because I had a great date with Rex, I couldn’t avoided a huge smile on my face on the next morning, even during the meeting of the Counsel, and knew very well that Obi-Wan was just waiting for an opportunity to tease me about it. Not that I cared, because at last things were going right in my life and in the Republic. I mean: Sidius had been defeated, the war was over, Bail was elect the new Chancellor, the Jedi Order was renewing itself and become stronger at it passing day, I had a boyfriend (and believe me I had never though that this could happen, even before I became a Jedi) and my brother and I had no secrets anymore.

Sure, we had a few bumps in the way, mainly the situation with Padmé parents that weren’t very happy with all the secret and the fact that I was chose as the couple’s confidant, but hey… not everything could be perfect in life.

Therefore, I wasn’t expecting a busy day ahead of me.

As usual, I was wrong. I felt the familiar presence of my brother in my mind in the middle of the meeting.  

 _\- Are you busy?_ – He asked telepathically _._

Anakin and I had discover how to communicate telepathically years ago, when we were both twelve and our communication system broke during a mission. According to Obi-Wan, we probably could develop the ability without no previous training because we are twins – which already increased our connection with each other – and we always had a really strong connection with the Force. However, we didn’t normally used the ability, especially during the last years when we had been breaking apart, which explain why I was so surprise that Anakin was using it to talk to me on that moment.

_\- I’m the middle of Council’s meeting, so we could say that I’m kind of busy. Why?_

_\- Well… I think that Padmé is in labor._

_\- You think?_ – I questioned, letting he feels my disbelieve and exasperation through our bond.

_\- Shannon, this is really not the time to be sarcastic! I don’t know what to do!_

\- Anakin! – I complained aloud without realizing, which made the other members of the Council look at me with confusion clear on their eyes.

\- What happened? – Obi-Wan asked me, worried.

\- My brother is an idiot, that’s what happened. Hero without Fear my ass! – I complained with my old master _. – If your wife is in labor, I think it would be a good idea for you to take her to medic center, your idiot!_

\- Shannon, could you care to explained to us what are going on? – Master Poe asked me when he realized that I would not elaborate on my own.

\- Apparently, Anakin is capable of fighting against a hole squad of battle droides by himself; fight against a Sith and survive to tell the tale; but he does not know what to do when his wife goes into labor.

\- And were you talking with him telepathically right now? – Mace asked me, as if he was searching for a confirmation and I merely nodded my head in agreement. – I didn’t even know that you two still did that.

\- Eventually. – I admitted with a shrugged, my attention only partially focused on the Master in front of me.

 _\- I need your help, Shan. I am scare_. – Anakin admitted in my mind and I felt my eyes widen in realization.

Of course my brother would be scare, his nightmares may have gone, but he surely haven’t forgotten them, and, also, he had probably realized that Padmé did die in the future that I showed him during our confrontation with Palpatine. Without realize, I was already cursing myself in my mind for not think about it sooner; for believe that he was not hunter anymore by that imagens. Anakin could forgot his nightmares the same way that I could forgot my vision, meaning, not at all.

Honestly, I was the stupid and idiot Skywalker.

\- Help him you must. – Yoda spoke, bringing me back to the reality, and I wouldn’t be surprise if he had felt the change in my mood.

\- Thank you, Master.

\- Take Obi-Wan with you. – Mace added. – He could help you if you need anything.

He didn’t also have to say that my friend would be so worried if he stayed behind that he would have no further use in the meeting, so would be better to everyone if Obi-Wan just came with me.

\- I’m a terrible sister. – I told Obi-Wan the moment we were alone inside the speeder. – I got angry with him and didn’t realize that he was terrified instead of just been an idiot. What kind of sister it makes me if can even realize that he was that way? If I can’t realize that he had been hiding this fears for days?

\- What are you talking about?

\- Of course Anakin would be in panic, he dreamed with Padmé’s death, just like he dreamed about our mother death. – I continued without really answer Obi-Wan’s question. – Palpatine almost succeed in his plan to rule the galaxy because of this damn nightmare and I simply forget about the damn thing, as if was not important enough? I should have stayed by his side. I should have pay more attention.

\- Hey, Shannon if you can be considered a terrible sister, is better that every other siblings in the galaxy just kill themselves at once. – He retorted and I had the feeling that he would literally had shaken me if I were not the one piloting the speeder. – Anakin never liked to look weak, to show weakness, and you know that as well as I do. So it’s not your fault that you didn’t realize that his dreams were still bothering him. I didn’t realize either and I have barely left his side since Sidius been defeated.

\- But I’m his twin sister. I should have noticed. 

\- And I’m his old master/father figure/pseud older brother. – He sarcastically answered me. – Stop blaming yourself, Shannon, it’s not as if you hadn’t have any of your own emotional problems to deal with in the last days.

\- What?

\- Didn’t you hear the part about the old master/father figure/pseud older brother? I know you since you were a little girl, by the Force I basically raised you two, so don’t try to convince me that Anakin is the only one plagued by visions, ok?

\- It’s different…

\- Really? So tell me, when was the last time that you slept a whole night? Because don’t you dare think that I’m the only one that realized the fact that you did not lose the dark circus under your eyes even after the end of the war and that your room door is open hours before even I leave my room.

\- How?

\- I’m a good observer, especially in what concern my students and friends.

\- Ah, really? If you are that good at observer things, could you care to explain me how you never notice that, since the beginning of the Clone Wars, Anakin haven’t spent a single night in his room on the Temple when we were on the Capital?

\- Who told you I didn’t? – He answered me, arching his eyebrow, and, even with all my worried, I couldn’t stop a laugh. – Really, Shannon, I trained you to be better than this. Did you truly believe that Anakin was succeed in hiding something? Your brother is the worst person that I ever met in hide his feelings.

\- But you never said anything.

\- I care about Anakin, about both of you, and you know that. If I hadn’t any proof about what was going on, if I keep just suspecting, than I didn’t need to talk about it whit the Council. Sure, I was hurt that you two didn’t think that you could trust me and never crossed my mind that he was crazy enough to actually marry Padmé, but I would never do anything that could possibly harm any of you. 

\- Have you ever told him that?

\- Well, let’s just say that I had made a little detour before I went to see Satine when I left the Council that morning, when you changed everything. It was a conversation we should have had years ago…

I blinked to contain my tears, because I had seen a future when that talk had never happened. A future when Anakin and Obi-Wan were compelled to fight against each other. A future when Obi-Wan and I would had expend twenty years reminiscing how could we been so blind, how could we let things get to that point, all while we hide as eremites in Tatooine. 

\- Shannon?

\- I saw…

\- I know and you don’t need to talk about it if don’t want to. – He consoled me. – Anakin told me everything that you show him that night and is exactly because of this that I’m telling you now: it is not your fault and you can’t be so hard on yourself. Qui-Gon told me, years ago, that you two were special and he was right, there aren’t many people who would be strong enough to face what you saw without going mad, Shannon.  

\- Thank you.

\- I’m here for you, whenever you need me. – He assured me while I landed the speeder on Padmé’s apartment. – But don’t you think that I forget that you still need to tell me about your date with your darling Capitan.

 

POV Anakin

 

Padmé and I have been enjoying some alone time, before the new elected Chancellor Organa arrived to discuss some senate business with her, since he had managed to convince my dear wife to slowdown her activities until the baby was born (fact that made me very grateful, since she has just called me over-protective when I said the same thing). Anyway, everything was peaceful until her contractions started.

I admit that, maybe, I had panicked, but it isn’t my fault that I had immediately remembered my nightmare. So, yes, I got desperate and, yes, I didn’t know what to do, after all, it was hard enough to see Padmé suffering in normal circumstances, in that case… well let’s just say that I wasn’t dealing well with the situation.

\- Anakin? – She called me, scarred, even if I was trying to hide my own fear.

That was the last straw for me, so I did the only thing that seems logic at the point – because I knew that Padmé needed me and I, no matter how much it pains me to say it, needed help to deal with it. My pride be damned, call my sister was my only hope.

\- Everything is gonna be alright. – I muttered to Padmé as soon as Shannon confirmed that she was on her way, after our brief mental conversation.

\- I think that I’m more concerned about you. – She answered me between her contractions. – You know that I’m going to be ok, that your nightmare isn’t going to became true, Ani.

\- I want to believe that, I truly do, but I don’t trust myself to deal with it. – I admitted while anxious looking through the window. – If anything happens, we need someone there to keep me under control.

\- Nothing is going to happen besides the birth of our baby. We will be fine. – She assured me, even if I was the one supposed to be comforting her.

\- Again, I want to believe in it, but I called Shannon, anyway. We are going to take you to the Med Center as soon as she arrives here, angel.

 

POV Padmé

 

I knew that most women would be cursing in every known language if they were in my position (my mother and sister would be mortified for sure); having to wait for the arriving of your sister-in-law because your husband couldn’t deal with the fact that you were in labor. Heavens, I should be pissed off with Anakin because we were still in the apartment, despite my contractions, but I could never do this with him.

Despite my pain, I still remembered very well how afraid he was to lose those his loved and, if seeing me dealing with pain would be difficult for Anakin in any circumstance, I could hardly blame him for been overwhelming by the situation after everything that had happened.

  Of course, I was also afraid, which shouldn’t have been helping since my husband could felt the emotions behind my attempt to comfort him. Sometimes, it was easy to forget that - although he was a famous general and Jedi; a true war hero - Anakin Skywalker was only twenty-four years old.

It was even more rare that someone realize how young they truly were, but I had met the twins when they were just kids and, eventually, I could still see some hidden marcs of this youth in them – an youth that was even more obliterated by the war.

 Actually, the last time that I remembered our age difference had been a long time ago, but seeing him now, looking to the balcony in a hope to see his sister arriving, made me remember the little boy that I met in Tatooine; the carefree young man that had been by my side on Terra Lacustre.

\- Ani, you and Shannon changed things; we are not alone in this anymore. – I muttered.

In a certain way, it was as much an attempt to calm him as to assure me, because, despise his confidence that we would find a way when I told him that I was pregnant, I had never been sure that we could make this work if our relationship, our marriage, were still a secret.

However, the intensification of contractions interrupted my train of thought and, I’m not going to lie, both Anakin and I signed with relieve when we saw Shannon’s speeder park on the balcony.

 

POV Shannon

 

\- Hey, I’m sorry! - I murmured, giving my brother a quick hug.

\- Why are you apologizing?

\- Because I shouldn’t have called you an idiot. - I admitted. - Now, where is Padmé?

He took us immediately to her and I could felt that my brother had, considerably, calmed down now that Obi-Wan and I were there with him. I had also realized that he wasn’t expecting our former master’s presence, but had felt grateful anyway, because my brother may not admitted out loud, but he have always considered Obi-Wan as part of our little family.

Then, Anakin carried Padmé to her ship and we let Obi-Wan responsible to look for her while we were piloting the ship, or rather, I piloted the ship.

\- Don’t you think that would be best if I was the one flying it? I’m way faster than you, Shan.

\- I would only let you fly if I wanted your kid to be born inside this ship. - I retorted. - Don’t think that I ever forgot how you usually flight when you are nervous, Anakin.

\- Shannon, if you give Anakin the controls, he will end up killing us all. And I swear to the Force that I will find an way to resurrect us just so I can kill you again if you ever agree with this madness. - Obi-Wan yelled from the back, making me laugh.

In a way, I was grateful for Obi-Wan’s joke because it means that Anakin and him spent the rest of the way arguing about it, and, thanks to that, my brother could momentary forgot about his nightmare and fears. Anyway, we arrived at the med center without problems - which, considering our family’s luck, was almost a miracle - and we were already entering the building whit Padmé when she remembered something:

\- We forgot to warn Bail! He was supposed to meet me on the apartment and now…

 - Easy, we are going to warn him. - Anakin tranquilized her immediately.

\- Master Ani, actually, I sent a message to the Chancellor when we left the apartment. - C-3PO said, scaring me because I haven’t realized that he and R2 were on the ship with us. - He asked me to warn you that he will came to the med center immediately.

\- Thank you, 3PO. - She thanked him with a little smile and I could feel his pride, even though he was a droid.

\- Since when did C-3PO really became efficient? - I murmured to Anakin while we walked. - Did you work on his configurations?

\- No, but you don’t have to worry. R2 probably convinced him that was the right thing to do.

In any other situation, Padmé would have tried to defend the protocol droide, but right now, I don’t think she even heard what we have said.

Anyway, a medical droide came to help us the moment that we entered the facility and I honestly thought that Anakin would shatter the droide when it tried to convinced him that we couldn’t go along with Padmé on the surgical center.

\- You don’t really want to do this. - Obi-Wan warned the droide while I held my brother.

\- This are the rules, sir. Only family can enter.

\- Screw it, I’m her fucking husband!

\- Anakin, language. – Obi-Wan complained.

\- But you are a Jedi…

\- And here was I thinking that only battle droides were this stupid. - I complained while trying to held Anakin because Padmé stretcher were moved away. - Obi-Wan we really don’t have time for this bullshit now, so could you just…

\- You will let Anakin and Shannon pass. - He said, using the mind control to convince the droide.

\- You will pass. - The droide repeated.

\- I’m going to wait Chancellor Organa and meet you there. - He warned us before my brother started ruing to Padmé. - Shannon, take care of them until then.

\- Thank you, Obi-Wan, I never thought I would see the day that you used a Jedi mind trick outside the battlefield.

\- You and Anakin make it worth. - He said whit a proud smile.

I ran to catch my brother, but he was already holding her hand inside the surgical room when I entered. So, I got close to them while trying to contain my tears not for the first time in the day, and started thanking the Force for allowing us to change everything. Because I would have been there anyway, but, in my vision, it was Obi-Wan holding Padmé’s hand while her will to live decreased at each passing moment. 

\- Shan? - Anakin asked me worried.

\- I’m fine. - I guarantied them. - We are all fine.

Before he had the chance to ask me anything else, the medic droide entered the room:

\- We are ready to the babies.

\- Babies?! - Anakin and Padmé asked at the same time while I tried to hold back a laugh, even if it was without much success.

\- Didn’t you know that she was expecting twins? - The droide asked confused.

\- I told them, but no one listen to me. - I murmured even though I was sure that Anakin heard me.

Honestly, he should have seen that there were two kid in the vision that I shown him, but then, I also couldn’t blame him for suppressing most part of that night memories.

Luckily for us - because I don’t know if my brother would have survived if there was even the slightest sign of a complication - she had a normal and smooth labor, or as much as any labor can be, and half an hour later the droide was placing a baby boy in Anakin’s hold.

\- Padmé, look! - He said with a huge smile while bent to show her the baby. - We have a son.

\- Luke. – She said, giving him a hesitant look.

\- Luke Skywalker sounds fine to me. – Anakin answered. – Actually, any name that you choose will be perfect.

She smiled in an answered for his romanticism, but her smile was soon giving place to a grimace thanks to a new contraction. 

\- Hey, Luke, this is your aunt Shannon. – Anakin murmured, giving me the baby so he could hold Padmé’s hand again.

I couldn’t stop smiling to the little boy in my arms and I immediately turned around so Obi-Wan and Bail, who were looking through the hallway glass, could also see him. We didn’t have to wait very long until his sister joined little Luke, and, I’m going to be honest, the last time I had seen my brother this happy was on his wedding day.

\- Léia. – Padmé murmured for the baby on Anakin’s arms. 

\- Padmé, are you all right? – He asked her with worry on his voice, when he saw her eyes starting to close.

\- I’m only tired, Ani. – She answered to assure him.

\- Congratulations, you two are parents now. – I said to my brother and this time I didn’t even bothered to try to hold my tears back.

 

POV Anakin.

 

The droid asked us to leave, so Padmé could rest, and this time I didn’t try to argue with him because I could felt that she need this, even though I could also felt that she was fine. The nightmare wasn’t real, would never be without the influence of Palpatine.

\- Thank you. – I murmured to my sister while we were carrying the babies to show them to Obi-Wan and chancellor Organa.

\- Why are you thanking me? – She asked me confused. – Padmé did all the hard work.

\- Because, if wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t have meet my children, I would have lost Padmé. – I answered, which made her blush. I knew very well that my sister didn’t like compliments, had never liked, actually.

\- She is fine and we have these beautiful babies on our arms, so let not think about what could have happened, ok? Let’s focus on what’s going to happen from now on. 

\- You sound like mother when you talk like that.

\- “Be brave and don’t look back.” – She quoted, remembering our mother’s last words from when we left Tatooine for the first time. – She would be proud of you, Ani, or rather; I know that, wherever she is, she is proud of you.

\- I’m not so sure about that. – I commented while look to the innocent face of my son in my arms. – After everything that I have done? After the war? After Palpatine and the sand people? The truth is: she would be ashamed.

\- Everyone makes mistakes, Anakin, but the choices that we make to fix it are what really matter. Mother understood this better than anyone. – Shannon answered which a distant look and I knew that my sister’s mind was far away from here, immersed in the sea of thoughts that have always haunted her. – We fought in a war, and it’s true that she would had preferred that we have stayed away from this, but this was because no mother wants to think about the possibility of her kids getting hurt. We also lied and killed - both for the right and for the wrong reasons. We are far from being the same innocent children from whom she said goodbye in Tatooine.

\- We weren’t this innocent, Shannon. We were slaves and you know as well as I do that we discovered the reality and hardness of life way too soon. – I retorted.

Our lives could have been worse – as my sister knew very well, thanks to the years she devoted helping the other slaves in our homeland during our childhood – but we haven’t had an easy life either.

\- This doesn’t change the fact the we were idealistic; that we believed the power to put all those injustice to an end where hide somewhere in the galaxy; that we believed the good always won in the end and that those who fought for justice and peace, the Jedi, were invincible. We thought that there were only two sides, but now we know that there is a lot of gray areas in the between… however, this doesn’t means that we have forgotten about what she thought us to be really important: love, loyalty, courage and family. – She answered, turning to face me with the blue eyes that were identical to mine. – I know, for a fact, that she would be proud of the man you became, because I am proud of you.

\- Shannon…

\- No, I mean it, I am proud to say that I’m your sister. You may have gotten lost somewhere along the way, but I've been through it too; We all go through it at some point. What matters is that you made the right choice in the end.

Shannon had showed me what could have happened, and this saved all of us, and as much as I wanted to move forward without remember those images, I would feel a traitor if I did it. I knew my sister, I knew her tendency to carry the weight of the galaxy on her shoulders; I knew that she would spend the rest of her days hunted by a vision that I created, so, not matter what Shannon tried to say to convince me otherwise, I couldn’t let her be the only Skywalker carrying this burden.

I had already abandoned my sister once and would not make the same mistake again, after all, Shannon might thought that was her obligation, her duty, to take care of me, but at last, I understood that this should always have been a two-way street. After all that she had done for me, the least I could do was protect my sister without her realizing it; protect her while she take care of the rest of us, because Shannon never quite understood that she also need to take care of herself.

\- She would be proud of you to. – I murmured at least. – Maybe even more than of me.  

\- Don’t be ridiculous, you always were her favorite and, besides, she always wanted grandchildren. – She retorted in an attempt to lighter the mood of our conversation, but this time I wouldn’t let her change the subject.

\- Mom never had any favorites, she only knew that I need her more than you did, I always had. You never wanted or let anyone put you first, Shannon, actually, you have always demanded that everybody else were considered more important than you were. I’m strong with the Force, even more than would be recommended, apparently, but you have a different kind of power; a connection so strong that prevented you to get lost along the way, to feel the pull of the dark side, unlike me.

\- I made mistakes too; the difference is that I have another battle. – She retorted and not for the first time I saw the tiredness in my sister’s eyes, something that made her look way older than me.

\- It wasn’t you who gave up on me. It wasn’t you that attacked me while I was trying to prevent you from commenting genocide of the Tusken for revenge and gave this scar on your face. It wasn’t you who asked me to lie and keep a secret from all the other people that I cared about. It wasn’t you who mistrusted your own brother. – I answered, trying to keep my voice calm, mainly, so I didn’t disturb the babies that were still in our arms, oblivious to our conversation. – I was the one who did these things, Shannon, I made the mistakes and you were just trying to deal with them the best way possible. You only tried to take care of me in the best way that you found.

\- Anakin, it’s different.

\- Why? Because mom made you promise that you would take care of me? – I replied, seeing her wide her eyes in surprise. – Did you really thought that I didn’t know? Shannon, we spent half of our teenager years popping in each other’s minds with no knowledge about how to control it and  you honestly believe that I have never came across this particular memory?

\- You never said anything before.

\- Of course not, I was an fucking egocentric idiot that thought himself superior and more powerful than any other Jedi, including you, and certainly didn’t want to admit I needed someone’s help. – I reasoned with a frustrated sigh. – I wanted to admit even less that it was my sister who made me sleep at night, who sang the same old melody for hours to chase my nightmares away; that it was my sister whose help I sought when I need any help to solve my fucking problems. Because, Shannon, I always knew that you would never turn your back on me and that you wouldn’t allow yourself to be weak as long as someone still needed you, Force, I was so insensible that I got to the point where I accused you of not caring about mother’s death. If memory serves me right, I even dared to say that you wanted her dead and because of this didn’t let me came back to Tatooine earlier.

\- Did we really need to revisit all this today? – She asked in shock. – Your children have just been born, it was supposed to be a happy day Anakin!

\- It is because Luke and Leia are born today that we need to finish this conversation. – I explained looking to my kids.  

Shannon always avoided conflicts, she preferred dwelling on the past on her on than make one relive it, but, although she had forgiven me for everything, I didn’t have the guts to tell her how important she was for me and that I knew how much I had hurt her until  now. Shannon and I are twins, as are my own kids, and we know really well what this connection implicates for someone who is Force sensitive; to teach Luke and Leia how to deal and respect this connection in the future, first I need to fix the relationship with my own sister. Not because she forgave me – became, came on, it was not very hard for me to get Shannon’s absolution – but because I had the change to apologize, to forgive myself for what I make her pass during the last years.

\- I always knew that you were suffering from mom’s death as much or even more that I was, that you grow up missing her as much as I did. – I continued before she could try to interrupt me again. – And I also knew that her death made your promise even more important to you and I admit that I didn’t exactly made things easy for you.

\- We are Skywalker’s, we don’t make anything easy for anyone, it just doesn’t make part of our nature.

\- You’re right. But that it is also part of your nature to forget about your own well-being while you are taking care of everyone else and, before you try to contradict me, remember that I was the one that drive you to the Hutts when we were six kriffing years old. You just had to do something after seeing your friends dying on the streets because of the slavery, it never crossed your mind to stay put and protect yourself. It was also me who carried you back home in tears because they laughed at you and your demands and threatened to kill everyone that you love, if they ever see you again. Of course, since you have our family stubbornness, you ended creating your Project anyway and it became a success, at least considering that we are talking about Tatooine.

 - Your point being…?

\- My point is that you never gave up of something you believed about and, in a way, you always was stronger and braver than me. So you might made some mistakes, but I am the one proud of calling you sister and, although I know how much you hate compliments, I wanted you to know – that you understood – how important you are to me. How important you are to my family. I don’t say it very often, Shannon, but I love you. And I was a terrible brother for years; I wasn’t by your side when you really needed me to recognize the emotion that you always knew how to hid for the rest of the galaxy, so you had someone that could comfort you. – I admitted. – I want my kids to grow up with a relation like the one you built for both of us and not treating each other as the way that I treated you. I want to thank you for all the sacrifices that you made in the name our family and I want you to accept and not ignore this fact, saying that anyone could do the things that you did, because it’s not true Shan, and we both always know that.

I admit that I just wanted to knock into my sister’s head how important she was and would always been to me. But I was not ready to see her crying – not because I had any problems with tears, but because my sister never cried, actually, I could count in the fingers of one hand how many times I had seen tears in Shannon’s eyes.

  * Shan?



\- I’m fine, Ani. – She answered trying to control hers tears. – I just wasn’t expecting it.

\- It was something that I should have told you long ago. Actually, something that you should have known since the beginning.

\- I always knew, but…

\- Ye, I know. – I commented holding her free hand while Leia stirred in hers arms. – You are gonna help me with them, aren’t you? Will help me teach them to be better them me?

\- I wouldn’t missed it for the galaxy. – She answered with a radiant smile. – Luke and Leia are as much family as you and you know that I’ll always be there to my family.

 

POV third person

 

When Shannon and Anakin finally arrived at the anteroom, where Bail and Obi-Wan were waiting, both Jedi master and chancellor were already impatient and confused, after all, they had seen the twins leaving the chirurgic center with the babies (but the siblings had managed to transform a small corridor in the longest walk in history) and they had started to worry about the possibility of some complication.

\- Thanks the Force. – Obi-Wan murmured as soon as he saw his old apprentices, and immediately became surprised in seeing Shannon’s red-rimmed eyes. – Where were you two?

\- We needed to settle some unfinished business. – Anakin answered, exchanging a conspirator look with his sister. – We have been postponing this conversation for long enough.

Bail didn’t know exactly about what the Jedi was talking about, but he had gotten to know Shannon pretty well during their week working together in the Senate and he could see that whatever it was the conversation, it made his friend smile as he never have seen before. Obi-Wan, however, couldn’t hide a pride and relived smile, understanding through the Force what Anakin’s words really mean. 

He still remembered very well about the two kid that he trained, how close the twin used to be and how much they fell apart over the years. So see the two of them together again, as it used to be, brought as much hope to the Jedi Master as the babies that they were holding. And that was the moment when he really realized:

\- Wait, babies?

\- I told you they were twins. – Shannon answered with a laugh.

\- When did you two have a conversation about my kid when I was not around?

\- Counsel meeting.

\- Why…

\- You don’t want know, trust me. – Shannon answered while she gave Leia to Bail so he could hold her, after all, she knew that the new chancellor loved children.

\- A second generation of Skywalker’s twins. I not sure the temple can endure this. – Obi-Wan joked. – I even have my doubts if **I** can deal with four Skywalker at once.

\- Hey! – Anakin and Shannon complained while Bail tried to hide his laugh.

\- Don’t sound so surprise, if I have white hair at this age is because of you two. Qui-Gon have no idea of what he was asking me when he made me promise training both of you.

\- We weren’t that bad. – Shannon complained.

\- You, maybe not, however you also can’t deny that you can be like him. But Anakin? I can’t even remember all the times the he almost gave me a heart attack.    

\- Let’s just remember that, if it wasn’t for me, you would already got death in ten different situations.

\- Nine, that mission in Cato Neimodia still doesn’t count, Anakin, and I wouldn’t have need to saved half of that times if it wasn’t yours tendency to attract problems.

\- Sure, blame the apprentices. – Shannon retorted, joining the banter. – It was your work to center us, master.

\- You two? I gave up trying to teach you restrain two months after you became my Padawans, it gave me a smaller headache. But the Force is merciful, you are going to deal with the exactly same thing with this two.

\- I thought that the Jedi weren’t vengeful.

\- It is not revenge, it’s justice. – Obi-Wan answered the chancellor.

\- This is Anakin’s problem, I’m just gonna be the fun aunt that the kids love.

\- Hey, what happened with all that talk about always being there for the family?

\- Of course I’m gonna help you, but you were the one who got Padmé pregnant, not me, so don’t you dare call me in the middle of the night to calm baby crying. – She answered with a smile. – I understand that may be dangerous to let a child look for another two, but I like to think that Padmé knew what she was doing when she married you.

\- I’m loving your support, Shan.

\- What? Did you think that just because you two open your hearts to each other minutes ago she would stop teasing you? – Obi-Wan asked in disbelieve. – Clearly, you don’t know your sister as much as you think you do, or you never realized that Shannon is more similar too you in that particular aspect than would be recommended to my mental health.

\- I don’t want to interrupt your reminisces, but… - Bail started, even if he was internally laughing because of the scene that he had in front of him. He may have been with three of the most famous Jedi in the galaxy, however it warmed his heart to see that, even with all that might power, they were not different from any other family that he knew. That they were no different from any pair of siblings. – I really want to know the kids names and news about Padmé.

\- She is fine, a little tired, but according to the medic droid she should be allowed to receive visits in a fell more hours. – Anakin answered before looking to the babies with a proud smile. – Our little girl is Leia and this is Luke.

\- They are perfect, Anakin. – Obi-Wan admitted, finally accepting to take Luke from Anakin.   

\- Master Kenobi is right; you and Padmé have beautiful children.

\- I’m glad that you liked the twins because Padmé and I were talking and we wanted to ask you two to be godfathers of the children. – Anakin said a little uncomfortable. – Actually… Padmé would like that you and your wife, chancellor, took Leia as your goddaughter, if you accept, of course.  And I’ve been wanting to ask the same thing about Luke to you and Ahsoka, Obi-Wan.

\- Brea and I would be honored. – Bail answered without taking his eyes of the little girl, who stared back with the same brown and warm eyes of his best friend.

Padmé have always knew how much he and his wife had wanted a daughter and know she was trying to help them to fulfill this dream on her own way, since they had had to give up the adoption for the greater good of the Republic when he accepted ruining for chancellor.  

\- However, I must be honest and warn you, if we accept to be hers godparents, Leia will be considered as part of the royal family of Alderaan since my wife is the queen. – He continued, equally touched for being invited and worried because of the situation. – I know that, with you as a father, she probably will be a Jedi and she has little chances of ever being called to take the throne, but, since we don’t have heir, this will always be a possibility. Therefore, I cannot accept this honor without you knowing this. Knowing that she will always be considered a princess in our homeland planet if she is to be our goddaughter.

Shannon really tried to contain her laugh, however, the irony of her niece being a princess in both timelines – even in the one that she would know that she was Anakin’s daughter – was too grand to allowed her to be successful in her attempt. Obviously, that reaction caused an inquisitive look from Bail, but both Anakin and Obi-Wan, wisely, decided that it was another one of the moments when they had no intention to try understanding how Shannon’s mind worked. They very much preferred to leave her to hers odd reactions.

\- We know that. – Anakin answered at last, once Shannon controlled herself once again. – And you know Padmé, she thought of every possible consequence of her idea even before she came to speak with me about it. So, even knowing this, we would still like you to accept to be Leia’s godfather.   

\- In this case, would be my truly pleasure. – Bail answered, looking back to the baby in his arms. – My little Leia.

\- What about you, master? – Anakin insisted, turning his attentions to Obi-Wan. – What you say about finally become officially part of the family?

\- That it is nothing in the galaxy that would make me refuse, Anakin. – He answered, trying to hide how much the invitation touched him. – Besides, it isn’t as if he could possibly give me more headaches than you two had.

\- You do remember that Padmé is almost as bad as Anakin, right? – Shannon asked joking while her brother rolled his eyes.

\- Hey! I resent this commentary in my behalf and my wife’s.

\- I have only one word to you, Ani: Geonosis.

\- Should I remind you that you agreed to come with us?

\- Wow, I didn’t know that you two had given me any choice that day. – She retorted acid, which made Obi-Wan and Bail laugh. – And, anyway, I never said that I didn’t also cause trouble.

\- Can we have any hope that this new twins will be more tranquil than they were? – Bail murmured to Obi-Wan.

\- None. Believe me, they wouldn’t be Skywalker if they don’t cause trouble everywhere they go.

\- Watch it! Or I will start reconsidering inviting you to be his godfather. – Anakin threatened.

\- Ahsoka would totally love have Luke only for herself. – Shannon joked.

\- Ye, well... she has to accept first?

\- Have you met your padawan?

\- Don’t be ridiculous, of course, he knows her! Why else do you think he is going to invite her? This is the only way he can assure she will stop blackmailing him because he never told her that he was married.

\- Ah… so this is the reason behind his choice? This do explain why you are not going to be the godmother of neither of them, Shannon.

\- Yes, came on, take the day to mock me. – Anakin complained, although the friendly’s tease didn’t really bothered him. – At least my kids like me.

\- Wait till they reach adolescence before we have this conversation. – Shannon retorted. – Now send a message to Ahsoka before she start to also use this against you in an emotional blackmail.

-He doesn’t need to send a message. – Bail corrected her. – I am almost sure that his padawan is in the waiting room.

\- What?! – The twins asked together, genially surprised by the revelation.

\- This may be a god moment to warn you that she is not the only one waiting out there to see the children. If I had to take a gest, considering the last time that I cheeked, I would say that pretty much the entirely Jedi council is in the waiting room.

\- Ah, could anyone explain me why the Jedi council is waiting for the birth of my kids? And how the hell did they know that Padmé was in labor?

\- You mean, besides the obvious fact that we don’t have Jedi’s sons and daughters being born in centuries and that theirs father is the chosen on of the prophecy? – Shannon asked, blushing a little before continued. – I guess that could have been kind of my fault. I told you that I was in a meeting when you call me, however, I do confess that I was not expecting them to come to the medical center too.

\- We really do nothing by half, do we? – Anakin joked. – Well, so I guess it is better we go them. I don’t think that is a good idea let a room full of the most powerful Jedi of a generation waiting.

Taking Leia from Bail’s arms, Anakin went with his sister and Obi-Wan – who was still holding Luke – to the waiting room. The three of them still in the usual friendly teasing that marked a good part of their relationship.

Meanwhile, Bail Organa watched the three most famous’ names from the Clone Wars – the fantastic trio – and the two newborns with an honest smile. There were the future, not only of the Jedi Order, but also of the entire Republic. The children of Anakin and Padme represented a new beginning. Luke and Leia beginning a new hope for the galaxy. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you had liked the chapter and Shannon. Once again I apologize for any mistake.  
> About the ability of Pure Aura, it was something that I invented and didn’t exist in any Star Wars movie or expanded universe, so if you had any doubts fell free to ask.


End file.
